This Boy's Life
by DeTragedy
Summary: Lakota sees Puck's Scobby Doo boxers and they get friendly. A scene is dedicated to my fellow Puckateers out there.
1. Default Chapter

This Boy's Life  
By Erica DeTraglia (nbcgrl13@hotmail.com)  
  
"When we are green, still half-created, we believe that our dreams are rights,   
that the world is disposed to act in our best interests, and that falling and   
dying are for quitters. We live on the innocent and monstrous assurance that we   
alone, of all people ever born, have a special arrangement whereby we will be   
allowed to stay green forever." - From "This Boy's Life" by Tobias Wolff  
  
Everything in this fic belongs to Disney or Buena Vista. Everything else belongs   
to me..yep little not so old me.  
I would like to thank Carolynn, Andre, Mistogirl, Jennifer, Aurora, Tiffany,   
Nabiki, Stephanie, Carol Duchesneau, and everyone else who has ever read my   
stories *sniffles* thank you :)  
  
This is rated R for language, violence, and sexual content. If you have never   
read a story by me..that's ok. This has nothing to do with my other series. So,   
enjoy it.  
  
This was actually a dream I had one night and I have been thinking about it off   
and on since then. I hope you like it. Any feedback is good feedback J   
  
***********************************************************************  
Five-year old Oberon awoke to screaming. He snuck out of bed and went to see   
what was going on in the great hall. He saw his mother and father screaming at   
each other. "Adius! Why? I don't mind you having a concubine but to leave Avalon   
forever." Oberon went wide-eyed, "And what of our son?"  
Adius stood almost seven foot tall compared to Mab's six foot two stature.   
He crossed his arms and turned away, "I can't help it Mab. You and I have been   
friends since our birth. Even as I call you my wife I still see you as a friend.   
This woman in the mortal world is my true love. I want to be with her in every   
way, but I cannot do that like this."  
Mab wiped her tears, "I understand. I just wish you would reconsider. Take   
a leave from Avalon until this mortal dies.."  
Adius waved his arms, "And then live with the grief of her passing for   
eternity! No Mab! I have made up my mind. You and I have been best friends since   
we were young. We've always known this..our marriage was never truly in our   
hearts. Only you have the power to make me mortal." He knelt down and hugged her   
knees. Oberon was so angry with his father. He was begging and he wanted to   
leave. Mab stroked Adius' short black hair. She held back new tears forming in   
her eyes, "Alright, my lord and husband. I break our vow and make you mortal. Go   
with my blessing, my friend." A green light surrounded Adius and when it lifted   
Adius was changed. He was now six foot tall, his skin was a tan instead of blue,   
and he had lost his magickal glow. He stood up and kissed Mab, "Thank you."  
Mab nodded, "And what should I tell our son?"  
Adius caressed her cheek, wiping the unchecked crystal tear, "Tell him I   
love him VERY much. You are so much better at the parenting job than I could   
ever be. He'll understand."  
"No, he won't. I don't."  
Oberon started to cry. HE feels to his knees, cowering in the corner. When   
Oberon looked up he saw his father disappear and Mab fall to her knees crying.   
He stood up and walked to her. She looked up horrified to see him there,   
"Oberon! You should be sleeping, my darling."  
Oberon made fists, "Why did you let him go?!"  
Mab reached out to hug him but he backed away from her, "I couldn't have   
stopped him."  
Oberon stomped his feet, causing the walls to shake, "Yes you could have!   
You are the queen you could of told him no!"  
Mab shook her head, "Oberon your father would have left either way. It's   
not your fault he left nor is it mine." She reached for him again and he backed   
away.  
Oberon stared at his mother, she looked like a broken porcelain doll. She   
was weak. With all his effort he said, "I hate you," and disappeared.  
Mab began to cry again. She had lost not only her husband this night, but   
her eldest son.  
  
  
1,000 years later………….  
  
Oberon looked over the island from the tallest tower. His ever-stern face held   
only hatred for the blasted island. He was about to lash out when he heard the   
musical footsteps of his mother coming up the steps. She was six months pregnant   
now with his brother. The thought of a brother made his skin crawl. Mab smiled,   
"Oberon, why are you hiding?"  
He huffed, "I'm not hiding. I'm watching the children."  
Mab sighed, "So serious for one so young."  
Oberon snapped, "How can I not be when you are the way you are! And my   
brother is one of them! He will be just as weak as you."  
Mab just sighed, "There is a difference between being a mother and a   
creator. I created these children but you and this baby are my blood children. I   
don't know where you got this attitude. Your father was never like this," she   
trailed off deciding to change the subject, "I worry about you Oberon. Your   
attitude is seen in the children you create."  
Oberon chuckled, "Mother, you do not like my weird sisters?"  
"No I don't. They have great power but no emotion."  
"That way they stay loyal mother. They have seen the future and I don't   
like it." Oberon turned his head and stared into space. Mab tried to look into   
his son's eyes but he would not have it. "Maybe, but please there are other ways   
to get laid on the island. I loved your father Oberon. Do not be cross with me   
that he decided to become mortal to be with another woman."  
Oberon closed his eyes, hate running through his veins like poison, "And   
what of my brother's father?"  
Mab smiled, "He is one and the same Oberon. I became pregnant when you   
were so young. Then your father wanted to become mortal and he left, WITH my   
blessing. I decided it wasn't a good time to bring another child into the world.   
So, I cast a dormant spell upon your brother. I thought that now that things are   
calm within the island and the children thrive, a new face wouldn't hurt."  
Oberon turned to Mab, "It doesn't explain your tricks and hyperness you   
display. The children see you as an equal not a queen."  
Mab laughed and her stomach jiggled as if the baby inside were laughing   
with her, "Oberon, I am what I am…a trickster. We are created from pure joy and   
magic. I can't help it. You need to lighten up. I think it's time that you find   
yourself a wife."  
"WHAT?!"  
"You heard me. And don't act surprised I have seen you watch the Fairy   
Lord's daughter, Titania. She is headstrong and has a good sense of humor. You   
will wed her."  
Oberon was happy and terrified at the same time, "Mother! No! I won't do   
this."  
Mab took her son's chin firmly in her hand. Oberon saw the awesome power   
in her eyes and was afraid, "You will because I decree it. As you said, I AM the   
queen." She relapsed him and the room became alittle lighter. Oberon rubbed his   
chin as he watched his mother descend the stairs to her chamber. He looked out   
into the gardens to see Titania with her three handmaidens. She was beautiful so   
maybe it won't be all bad.  
  
Mab reached the bottom of the stairs to see the three sisters staring at her.   
"What is it?"  
"We await our master." Said the blonde-haired girl.  
Mab sighed, "What? He didn't give you brains either?"  
The black-haired girl folded her arms, "We serve our Lord as he is suppose   
to be treated."  
The white-haired twin said, "We have seen the future with our powers."  
The blonde-girl nodded, "Beware the trickster's return your majesty. It   
will signal your demise."  
Mab frowned and walked away, leaving the sisters to stare up and await   
Oberon to come down. Finally Oberon came down and looked at the triplets, "My   
mother is to give birth the next full moon. Prepare the chamber for my brother.   
Luna, I give you leave to go into the mortal realm and find the best ironsmith.   
Have him carve a knife made of pure iron with a twisted blade. Bring it to me   
when you return."  
Phoebe and Selene bowed and disappeared. Luna remained, "My Lord, how am I   
to carry this dagger if it is made of iron?"  
Oberon smiled and caressed her cheek, "As long as you do not touch the   
iron directly you should be fine. Place the dagger into a fabric the mortals   
call velvet and bring it to me." Luna nodded and disappeared. Oberon walked down   
the hallway to his room to plan.  
  
Later the night……….  
  
Titania sat with Queen Mab in her chambers. Titania was nervous. Mab smiled,   
"Child please stop worrying. I am not going to bite your head off."  
Titania smiled, "I'm sorry my Lady. It's just that I never know that the   
Prince had such an interest in me."  
Mab smiled, "Oh yes…he does. He will never admit it but it is your image   
he takes to bed with him, no matter who else is there." Titania blushed.   
"may I ask you a personal question?"  
Mab stopped her needlework and placed it down. She rested her hands over   
her stomach, 'Sure."  
"How did you and the last Lord meet and why did he leave?"  
Mab smiled, "Similar to what you are going through right now. My father   
before his death, decreed that I would wed the Security Officer. Ohh we were   
happy." Mab's face fell alittle and she looked down at her stomach, "But being   
young we took many trips to the mortal world. On one occasion he meet a girl and   
feel in love with her. I didn't blame him. She was beautiful. He returned to her   
every night and was home every morning to help me with little Oberon. One day he   
didn't come back. So, I ventured into the mortal realm to see him marry the   
girl. I know it was over then. We had loved each other but not the way a husband   
and wife should..we were more like friends. When I went to congratulate him he   
asked me a favor. He wanted to be mortal so he could truly live the rest of his   
life with the girl. And I did it. I stripped him of his powers and left him   
mortal."  
Titania wiped her eyes, "Where you sad?"  
Mab rocked her head, "Yes and no. I was mad that he left Oberon and this   
baby behind, but happy because he had found his place."  
"Where is he now?"  
Mab waved her hand, "Oh..long since dead. He did produce heirs though. I   
watch them to make sure they stay out of trouble."  
Titania made a face, "Vial humans. I do not see the point in their   
creation. They are inferior to us."  
Mab wagged her finder, "Titania, do not say such things. I have seen your   
future and you'd be amazed at what destiny has in store for you. But let us talk   
of happier things. Are you and Oberon discussing children of your own?"  
Titania blushed again, 'No. We have decided that Avalon does not need   
anymore children."  
Mab smiled, "Oh is that right."  
  
A few days alter……………  
  
Mab laid on a mountain of pillows, meditating. She was in labor but the Fey do   
not feel any pain. The child was restless and wanted out. She jerked as the baby   
kicked and pushed. She opened her eyes and looked at Oberon and her handmaidens,   
"It's time."  
When Fey babies are born they must drain alittle of their mother's powers   
in order to survive the first year of life. Oberon knew this and was ready to   
make his move. A few hours later, Oberon watched his brother be born. Mab cried,   
"He's beautiful. Oh my little trickster. With a wave of the handmaiden's hand,   
Mab was clean and in bed with her baby. Mab caressed his cheek, "Oberon come see   
your brother. I shall name him after my father, Puck." Oberon could see that   
they looked a lot alike, just like their father. But Puck inherited Mab's white   
hair and fair skin. Puck looked at Oberon and squirmed as if to run away from   
him, sniffling. Mab rocked him, "Don't fret child, he will not harm you."  
"Are you sure about that mother?"  
"What?" Before Mab could react, the blonde-haired girl came out of nowhere   
and took the baby. Mab tried to scream of the black-haired girl tied her mouth   
and hands. Mab tried to sue her powers but she was too drained from Puck's   
birth. She watched in horror as the white-haired sister gave Oberon a knife of   
pure iron. Mab screamed through the gab and looked over to Puck. Puck was   
fighting to be released. He was screaming so loud. As Oberon got closer he felt   
a tug on the knife. He looked to see Puck scream with all his might, sending the   
knife flying into the wall. All the windows shattered with an invisible wind   
tossing the room into chaos. Oberon was stunned. Puck was the mighty trickster   
reborn. He saw Puck look him straight in the eyes. He could feel Puck drawing   
him closer to destroy him. Oberon turned his head back to Mab. Mab was crying   
and she had moved the gag, "Oberon! Why?"  
Oberon clenched his fists, "You are never going to die! I would never be   
King! And when it was time to choose, I would have a brother to fight for the   
throne. You did this to yourself mother! And if I can't kill you I'll banish   
you." He dropped to his knees and grabbed Mab's face, "I banish thee to another   
place, far from anyone's reach and face, to whither in a hollow hole, I banish   
you..now GO!" With the last line a green light surrounded Mab and she was gone.   
Oberon turned to Puck who was still screaming. HE had gotten out of the sister's   
arms and was flying. Oberon grabbed him and placed a hand on his forehead. Puck   
fainted and the room fell silent. He handed the baby to one of the sisters, "He   
will not remember anything. I will say I created him in honor of my mother's   
death."  
The blonde-haired sister sighed, "My lord, his power is too great. He must   
be killed. As long as he lives your throne is threatened."  
Oberon put his hand up, "No. It is not his fault. I will make him my   
servant. His powers are reduced. Now go before the guards get here. I'll summon   
you when to return." The sisters nodded disappearing in a cloud with little   
Puck. Oberon looked at the room. HE waved his hands, pacing everything back in   
order. He forced himself to cry. When he heard the guards he jumped out of the   
room, "Queen Mab is dead! Oh Avalon why..my mother and brother are dead." The   
guards went in to see the birthing bed laid with blood and ash from what was   
Queen Mab.  
  
IN the mountains….  
  
"Selene, place the brat in the crib on the table and let us eat." Selene did as   
she was told and followed her sisters. Puck slowly opened his eyes and   
whimpered. He new eyes looked at the room with awe. He wanted his mommy and   
daddy, but who were they? His sniffles began sobs. A mirror on the table rippled   
with power. A soft musical voice began to sing, "hush now my baby, still Puck   
don't cry, dream that I here by your side. Always remember I love you so…and   
hold me here in your heart." Puck closed his eyes and slept as Mab continued to   
hum.  
  
She held the mirror close to her heart, still humming the lullaby to her baby.   
Oberon may have banished her to limbo, but she could still reach her baby. She   
could tell that he didn't recognize her but she was just happy Puck lived. One   
day she would get out and save her baby. One day she would be Queen again. And   
one day, Mab knew that she may have to kill Oberon, her first child, and her   
blood, to survive.  
  
End of chapter one...let me know what you think.  



	2. This Boy's Life --Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Puck pay attention." Snapped Luna, as she hit the young child with a ruler. Puck, who looked to be no more than a two or three years old, rubbed the sore spot on his hand. He grunted, trying to pay attention to Luna's table manners lesson.  
She picked up a spoon from the mock place setting in front of the child, "This is a spoon, what is the proper function of this utensil."  
Puck plucked the spoon from her hand, delicately placing it on his nose, "This." He erupted into a fit of giggles. Luna clenched her fists, ready to beat Puck, when Oberon entered the room. Luna stiffened, "My lord."  
Puck's face fell, spoon crashing to the floor. Oberon looked at the frazzled Luna, "Leave us."  
Luna bowed, whispering, "Now, you're going to get it you twerp."  
Puck swallowed the lump in his throat. Oberon glided over to Puck, who was looking around for an escape route. "I will not hurt you." He summoned the spoon to his hand, sitting next to Puck. Puck was still frowning. Oberon offered the spoon and Puck took it, giving Oberon a grin. Oberon gave Puck a warm smile. Al though he hated to admit it, Puck looked and acted just like their mother. It made him miss her terribly, another thing he would never admit. Yet, he loved this boy, his brother, like a son. Their familiar features even made people on the island question Puck's true origin. Titania would not bear him any children, so Puck was the closest thing to a son he was going to have for awhile. HE caressed the boy's cheek, "Puck, would you like to come work for me?"  
"And do what?"  
"Be my servant and advisor. You would go with me on errands into the mortal world. I would send you to fetch things for me."  
Puck considered the offer carefully. Oberon saw the raw power he has suppressed bubble in the child's brain. This power made Puck's mind more an adolescent than a child. Puck turned quickly to Oberon, "My lord, I shall be your servant, but may I have a favor in my service?"  
"Ask and I shall see."  
"I wish to be trained in your magickal arts, not these parlor tricks the thing with three heads is teaching me. I know I can do more, I know I can make you proud of me."  
Oberon was speechless for a moment. Did he dare teach Puck enough to surpass himself for he knew with the right teacher Puck could destroy him with a thought. Yet, the child did have the right to learn more than tricks. He would be a better servant for it, "I agree."  
Puck squealed, showing his true age, leaping into Oberon's arms, "Thank you, my lord. I will make you proud." Oberon hesitated briefly before returning the hug. The plan was falling into place. No one remembered Mab, except a few elders. He had been accepted as leader and Puck as a tribute to his mother and brother who perished somehow during the birth. Now, Puck was to become his servant where he could watch him and make sure he stayed out of trouble.  
  
A hundred years later....  
  
Puck watched as Oberon negotiated with the Fairy Lord, Titania's father, to close more portals to the mortal world. "Your daughter has a tendency to go into the mortal world, interfering with their lives."  
The fairy King, who was a jolly, Santa Claus type, chuckled, "MY lord, our goal is to only serve the humans in keeping their own magic alive. It was decreed by Mab..."  
"She is dead," Oberon bellowed. Puck fell to the floor, with the force of Oberon's yell. He took two steps away from Oberon's side, it was safer that way. What made Oberon so mad when Mab was talked about among the people. She was their old Queen, and a loved one according to the elders. He hurt thinking about her even though he had never meet her. He crossed his arms, wondering if Oberon hurt too and that's why he didn't talk about her. He looked to see Oberon and he were standing the same way, even the thin hard line their mouth made in thought. Puck dropped his arms, he hated it when they did similar things. HE knew Oberon made him, but did he have to make him so similar. His thoughts were interrupted by Oberon's hard voice, "Puck, go to the mortal world and fetch Titania."  
Puck bowed, disappearing in a green puff.  
  
India, 800 A.D.  
  
Puck appeared outside the hut of a local witch doctor. HE transformed in a more human disguise. He walk in to see Titania, in all her Fey beauty, sitting next to a pregnant woman, who was crying. Puck walked up on the other side of the bed. He hadn't had much experience with mortals, but he knew she was dying. "My Lady Titania, Oberon has sent me to fetch you."  
"Not yet." Puck saw Titania look at him, tears spilling down her face.  
Puck frowned, "Is there anything I can do?"  
Titania shook her head, "No."  
The woman cried, speaking a language that Puck didn't understand. HE understood her screaming though, as she belly contracted. "What did she say?"  
"She has asked me to save her baby. To raise him as my own."  
"But, Oberon would never allow it. Please, Titania. I know you hurt for her but it is not our way."  
Titania waved her hand, sending Puck into the wall with a grunt.  
"This woman has been my mortal friend since she was a child. I cannot leave her to die alone knowing that she own child will not be loved. I will take him, damn Oberon. He shall be in my court. My child."  
Puck stood, moaning, "ohhh no, You call that child your own and Avalon will break in half with Oberon's anger."  
Titania stood, "I don't care."  
Puck reached the woman. He saw her eyes dancing with fear and pain. He smiled at her, placing his hand on her forehead. She calmed, the pain slowing and the fear disappearing. She chuckled, taking Puck's hand in her own, kissing them saying the same phrase over and over. Puck looked up at Titania, who was smiling at Puck. "She said thank you Prince of the Fairies."  
"I'm not a Prince."  
"She thinks you are Puck."  
Puck shook his head, "I'm nobody, just a servant." He sighed, "I'll help you smuggle the child back to Avalon, but you must promise me that will not call him your own."  
Titania smiled, walking over to Puck, "I agree." She wrapped her finger around a lock of his hair, "Thank you Puck. If only you were a Prince, I would have married you and given you a dozen sons."  
Puck pulled away, "Stop it. I feel for your sex trick once and it will only be once."  
Titania chuckled, holding her friend's hand, "I didn't hear you complain all night."  
Puck shook his head, "If you do not love him, you should just dissolve the marriage."  
"I used to love him, but now I can't remember why. He hasn't been in his right mind lately."  
"Maybe that's because you have been married to him for over four hundred years and you still refuse to give him a child."  
Titania shook her head, "I don't want to create any children. The island has enough."  
"Then what is this?"  
"This is different."  
"No, it isn't." They were about to argue more when the woman screamed. Titania went to the foot of a bed, telling her push in the Indian tongue. Puck held onto her hand, lifting her body forward to push. Within a few hours, the three heard the cry of a baby. Titania laughed, "It's a boy."  
Puck snorted, "Of course."  
Titania wrapped the baby up, lifting it to the mother. "Diji, it's a beautiful baby boy."  
Diji touched his cheek, her breathing starting to slow. Puck, still holding her, saw blood seeping into the sheets. She kissed the baby then looked at Puck, whispering something before she closed her eyes and didn't wake up. Puck covered her body with the sheet, moving away from her. Titania waved her hand over the child, and his dark skin became blue and ears grew to a point. He retained his dark eyes and hair from his mother. Puck stood staring at the white sheet. HE had never seen a human die before and it made his blood cold and his heart hurt. Titania sniffled, "She said not to give up hope, your mother still loves you."  
Puck looked at Titania, "I have no mother. I was created by Oberon." He took the child from her grasp saying, "Go. I'll hide the baby."  
Titania smiled, kissing Puck on the lips, lingering alittle longer than she should have and Puck knew it. He pulled away, "Proud Titania, my Queen, go." This time Titania knew if was a warning, so she disappeared. Puck frowned, "I'm suppose to be a trickster, when in all of Avalon did I get so serious." He saw the baby watching him with wide yes, "What are you looking at?"  
The baby just look at Puck. He sighed, "Let's go." They disappeared, reappearing in the castle. He walked into Titania's private chamber, placing the baby into a pile of pillows in the corner. He smiled, "Now, you stay here and be really quiet." To make sure, Puck waved his hand over the baby casting a sleeping spell. Hopefully, everything would work out.  
  
Two weeks later.....  
  
"What is this," came a bellow that shook the castle. Puck was in the kitchen with Grandmother. She frowned, "It seems the Queen's secret is no more."  
Puck nodded, "Should I go see what's going on?"  
"No, it would be wiser to just relax while you can."  
"Good point."  
  
  
A few hours later, Puck was bringing Oberon's lunch to him. HE walked into the room to find Oberon sitting waiting. Puck placed the tray down, noticing the windows were drawn and only a single candle next to Oberon was lit. He looked into Oberon's face to see pain and hardness. "My Lord, is there anything else you wish of me?"  
Oberon stared at him, "I should kill you for what you have done."  
"Done?"  
"I know you brought that child here, knowing she would throw it in my face."  
"No, it was a favor to a friend, my Lord. She truly cared for the child's mother."  
Oberon let out a breath, "How could you do this to me. This child has made a mockery of my throne and power. My own wife will not obey me and she chooses to share her bed with my servant than me."  
Puck froze as he set Oberon's plate in front of him. Oberon chuckled, "You think I would not know, Puck. She marked you so I would know."   
Puck slowly turned his head, "I'm sorry, my Lord. She treated me."  
"Leave me."  
Puck left as quickly as possible, fearing what Oberon might do. Oberon watched Puck go, smashing the plate with a fist. It was time to confront Titania. If she wanted this child so badly, he would take it from her.  
  
A day after a Midsummer Night's Dream....  
  
Puck entered the throne room to see the Indian child, playing in front of Oberon. "You summoned me, my Lord?"  
"Yes, Kip, leave us please." The young child got up and left in a blue light. Oberon appeared in front of Puck, grabbing him by the throat, "Now, I shall deal with you."  
Puck grabbed onto Oberon's fists, trying to pull his hands away, "Oberon it was funny. Even you smiled when Titania made love to that mortal donkey-man."  
"Your tricks are too powerful. It will take years to the forest to become normal again."  
"So, the mortal have another enchanted forest for awhile. It will give them something to write about in their books. You have denied me any further magick lessons, so I'm doing what comes naturally."  
"You interfere in mortal affairs."  
"Because you allow me too. You said I had that privilege."  
"Not anymore. You are banished from the mortal world until I say you have learned your lesson."  
"Well, if I'm just like you I'll never learn my lessons."  
"Watch yourself Puck."  
"NO, you watch yourself my Lord. You make pacts and then break them with no notice."  
"They are my pacts to interrupt. You are so much like your mother." He bellowed. Puck's anger burst remembering Diji's statement. Oberon saw Puck's eyes engulf with green light, breaking his bond on his memory.  
Puck screamed, "You mean our mother. You banished her." Puck yanked out of Oberon's hold to kick him in the chest. Oberon fell to the ground. Puck sat on his chest, "You do not deserve the crown you wear." Oberon gathered energy in his hand, grabbing Puck's sides. He screamed as Oberon sent all he had into Puck's body, erasing as much as he could. Puck passed out. Oberon pushed him off, panting and too weak to move. The three sisters appeared beside him, "My Lord, we heard your cry."  
Luna and Selene helped Oberon up on staggering legs. "He's getting to powerful."  
"Shall we destroy him?"  
"No. Lock him in the dungeon with the iron shackles. I will not give him the satisfaction of a quiet death." Use the velvet to do this, he should be out for awhile."  
The three nodded.   
  
Puck awoke on the floor of the castle's dungeon. HE looked up, his blurry vision seeing the three witches standing. "What do you want," he spat, lifting him up, wincing as the iron burned his legs and wrists.  
"You are a fool, Puck. You should not have talked back to your Lord."  
"Look where it had gotten you," commented Phoebe.  
"How the mighty have fallen," smiled Luna.  
"Talk back? What are you talking about? I don't remember this. The last thing I remember is Titania kissing the mortal and Oberon loving it."  
The three smiled, Oberon was the powerful one. They left, Puck snarling after them. He heard them whispering, "As long as Puck live, Oberon's throne will always be threatened."  
"He should have drowned him at birth."  
Puck's eyebrows flew up. Was he Oberon's real son? HE had heard rumors from the people. It made sense. They had the same face, magick and temper. It would also explain why he was always favored when punishments were given. Puck sat down again, his legs feeling numb with the iron. There was as a single piece of a mirror on the floor. Puck laid on it, falling asleep.  
The surface began to ripple and a slender hand reached through to caress his cheek. Puck stirred but never woke. The hand ran through Puck's hair sending energy to Puck. The bruises on his neck healed as well as the welts on his wrists and ankles form the iron. Slowly, the hand returned to the mirror, leaving a grinning Puck to sleep.  
Mab pulled her hand out. It had worked. She was able to get through just long enough to touch her son. Something was happening to Oberon, he was getting weaker. Mab smiled still looking at her hand in excitement.  
A young man with the head of a Coyote ran down into the dungeon. He ran past the cell, jerking to a stop. He ran back to the cell, "Puck, thank Avalon I found you."  
Puck opened his eyes, "What's going on?"  
"Bedlam." Coyote answered, opening the cell door. He wrapped his hands and undid the iron locks, "Titania has refused Oberon again. They are fighting something fierce. All the children are afraid. We need to go hide."  
Puck smiled, as Coyote picked up, "I've never seen you so scared."  
Coyote stopped, "You would be too if you saw what there fighting is doing to the island."  
Puck's smile clicked off like a light, "What's wrong with my island?"  
"Your island?" Coyote questioned as the last shackle fell. Puck rubbed his wrists. Why did he say that? Why did it seem right? He walked past Coyote, running as they got to the stairs. With Coyote on his heels, Puck ran outside to see darkness. The grass was brown and brittle, making a terrible crunching sound when stepped. The sky was black with clouds that looked as if they would cry at any moment. Trees bet like wet noodles dark and dead as the rivers ran oily water. "How?"  
"I don't know, but I figured since you were Oberon's servant and all, you could help cool him down."  
Puck turned to Coyote, who winces at the powerful demeanor his trickster friend possessed. He looked down and yelled, "Puck." Puck looked to see the grass under his feet was lush, green, and alive. He quickly looked to see Coyote kneeling, "I knew you were the Puck reborn."  
Puck snorted, "Yeah right. Why would a past King be reborn into a servant?"  
Coyote stood, smiling, "Well, if you were the bastard son of a King, maybe."  
Puck grabbed Coyote's shoulder, "Stop. Let's get to the castle." The two ran to the castle as the clouds wailed, letting their tears flood the island. Puck and Coyote walked down the hallway, letting their magic dry them. "Where is everyone?"  
Coyote sighed, "Hiding."  
They got to the door to the great hall. Ivy and snakes intertwined the door as a lock. Puck looked at Coyote, who was shaking with hear. Puck placed a hand on his shoulder, "Go, hide with the others. I've been on the receiving end on Oberon's anger for so long its second nature to me."  
Coyote smiled, "True, but you can't go in there alone."  
"I will and I am."  
Coyote nodded, "Puck, I pledge my loyalty to you. If ever you were to challenge Oberon, I shall be at your side. Avalon does not come to life for just any Fey."  
Puck smiled, "Thanks, but I don't think I'll be that crazy anytime soon."  
Coyote disappeared. Puck turned to the door, wondering how he was going to get into the hall. He reached for the handle but a snake snapped at him. The room was guarded so his magick wouldn't work. He tried for the handle again, this time the snakes and ivy moved away. Puck pulled the handle, rushing into the room.  
Oberon and Titania were both on each side of the room, engulfed in green light. Puck stood at the door, dumbfounded. The couple was screaming in an ancient Fey language that sounded like thunder and struck like lightening. Puck took a deep breath before walking in between them. Titania and Oberon, confused by the interruption, stopped their assault. Oberon bellowed, "How did you get out."  
Puck put his hands up, "My Lord and Lady, Avalon cannot take much more of this punishment. Please, stop."  
Titania walked over to Puck, "I agree. This is childish. My husband, let this end."  
Oberon walked over, "Will you bear me a child?"  
"No."  
"Then this will continue."  
"Why?" Screamed Puck, "You do not need an heir. You are the Lord and Master of Avalon."  
"That is not the point. A child is the fusion of two souls in the name of love among our kind. She does not love me."  
Titania sighed, "I used to my Lord. I loved you more than anything, but you strayed from me first. Puck is too similar to you to be your creation by anything other than another woman."  
Puck stared at her. She said what he had thought so many years. He looked at Oberon, "IS it true?"  
"NO, it's not Puck. You are my creation, nothing more. Titania, you should know better than to question my love. I'm going to teach you a lesson for it. One that all the children will suffer thanks to you. My father left my mother for anyone woman, a mortal woman. She made him mortal before my eyes so he could be happy with her. I think you need to learn loyalty to your mate and find the love you lost for me."  
Puck stood by Oberon's side, "What are you doing?"  
"Teaching you all humanity. Humans had the power to take my father away with their love, so maybe you all will learn it and return to be, loving me the way that I love you. From this moment on, I banish everyone on this isle to live in the mortal realm until I call you home."  
HE disappeared, leaving Titania and Puck in the Hall. Puck felt a tug on his body. Titania took his hand as they were thrown into the mirror. They landed on a hay field somewhere in England. Titania looked at Puck, he was frowning ready to cry. "You had to open your mouth."  
"Puck, you understand I was trying to hurt him. To make him see how much he hurts me."  
Puck stood up, "You used me! How am I suppose to take that..not you have gotten us banished."  
"We could travel together, Puck."  
Puck shook his head, "No, I'm going off on my own. I'm going to find out what's missing in my life. To find out what it means to love and have that love not carry a price. If I see you again before the Gathering, it will be too soon. My Queen." He bowed quickly before disappearing. Titania hit the hail bail, she was on her own. What was she going to do now?  
  
Oberon smiled as he looked through the mirror, "Good boy, Puck. Teach her a lesson."  
He turned to the three sisters, "You three will stay here as guardians. See no magic  
but Avalon's own enters. I am going to the mortal realm as well."  
The three bowed to their master as he disappeared.  
  



	3. This Boy's Life

CHAPTER THREE  
  
1400's Paris, France  
  
After traveling the world, as a butler, a pirate, and a holy man, Puck walked into the village, looking around for something to occupy his time. He was passing through to Spain. Wine, women, and song he had heard rumors praise. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a young woman, carrying drawings. "I'm sorry."  
"No, I'm sorry, mousier. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
Puck smiled as he picked up a drawing of a fairy. He looked at her. Her corn silk hair flowed in a long braid down her back. Her blue eyes and rosy cheeks made her child-like, just like him. Even her skin was pale. He helped her pick up her drawings, "My name is Robin."  
The girl smiled, "Cheri."  
"So, you like fairies?" he asked lifting a picture.  
"Yes, very much." Puck took her arm and carried her drawings, "Well, I could tell you stories."  
  
Paris, France -- Two Years Later  
  
Puck walked over to a man, covered in boils with the plague. He swiped the towel across the man's face. HE smiled at Puck, "Thank you."  
Puck nodded. He had come to Paris just two years before the plague hit. He had volunteered at the local hospital, giving relief to the sick. They died in peace and not agony. Puck threw his towels into a basin. He waved to the doctor and left the hospital. It was a beautiful summer night in Paris. His human form loved the way his skin felt against his silk shirt and the way the warm summer breeze felt on his face. It reminded him of Avalon. HE was passing the local cemetery when he felt a magickal tingle. HE squeezed into the gap in the bars and walked through the cemetery. Even thing in his body was yelling at him to leave, as if the dead mortal souls could reach up and take his own immortal soul away out of jealousy. HE saw the figure, cloaked and kneeling before a gravestone. Puck walked over, trying to see if it was one of his own. The figure stood, sensing his presence. Puck took this as a sign that it was some of Avalon's presence, "How now sprite?"  
The figure, uncloaked, Oberon smiled, "Hello, Puck."  
"Lord Oberon," Puck gasped, bowing.  
"Rise, Puck."  
Puck stood, "What are you doing here?"  
"Being human." Puck noticed that with his human disguise, which consisted of pale skin, human ears, and a foot shorter, they looked even more alike than before. Puck looked down at the grave, "Who's Aduis Fey?"  
"My father."  
Puck looked at Oberon, tears in his eyes, "But he's dead How?"  
Oberon frowned, "I told you the story of my father. He left my mother to become a mortal to be with the woman he loved. I hated my mother for a long time for something she didn't have any control over and I hated him for leaving. I visited him once in the mortal world, but he sent me away. He said he didn't belong among our kind anymore. I guess I'm proving him wrong."  
"By casting your own children out into the mortal world."  
Oberon nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss. Coyote said you lost your mortal wife to this disease."  
Puck looked at Oberon. It was weird to be eye level with him without floating, "I lost her and the child she had within her. I hate you for sending us here. Was this the humanity I was suppose to learn?"  
Oberon sighed, "In a way, yes."  
"What of Titania?"  
"She is in England, acting as Queen. And true to her word, she has not married nor has she birthed an heir for her kingdom. Human history is going to be hectic when she gets bored with her role."  
"I'm surprised you haven't stopped her, with her interfering in human affairs and all."  
Oberon gave Puck a hard look, "In the time I have been here I have learned it is impossible not to interfere, it's just a matter now of how much."  
They were silent for a few moments. Oberon found it humorous that only he knew that two brothers were standing over their father's grave. Puck cleared his throat, "So, how long are you in Paris?"  
"Just tonight."  
"Well, then merry meet to you and merry part until we merry meet again, My Lord Oberon."  
"Same to you, my Puck. I know it hurts now, but the pain of your loss will diminish."  
"But it will never die. I forgot she wasn't one of us, and I let myself love her too much."  
Oberon folded his arms, "There is no such thing, my young Puck."  
Puck nodded, walking out of the cemetery. As he did, Puck thought about a new role he could play. Paris was not friendly anymore.  
  
  
1987 Renard's office  
  
"Mr. Burnett, I'd like for you to meet my wife, Anastasia."  
Owen Burnett turned to come face to face with Titania in human form. He stared at her and then at the young woman, crossing her arms, to her mother's side. As if Titania knew, she introduced, "Mr. Burnett, this is my daughter Janine."  
"Daughter?" he said just above a whisper, extending his hand. The wild child took his hand, "I like to be called Fox."  
"I'll remember that, Fox." The woman smiled and Owen saw her untapped powers run through her eyes. She asked her mother to leave and she agreed. Fox ran out, kissing her father goodbye. Renard excused himself. Owen turned to Titania, "You bear a mortal a child, but not your Lord, oh yeah, that's going to go over well."  
Titania, as Anastasia, chuckled, "Watch out Puck, Owen might crack with so much emotion. I love Renard very much. He is everything I have ever wanted in a husband and father."  
Owen rubbed his temples, "Why do I even bother with you?"  
Anastasia closed the door, turning into Puck, "Because you care too much." Owen turned into Puck, "No, I meant why do I bother trying to save you from our Lord's wrath. I'm starting to believe you deserve it."  
Titania stopped in her tracks, "You don't believe that."  
"I do. IN almost a thousand years, you have not learned anything."  
Titania frowned, "I have learned to love, Puck. I love that child like no other."  
"But she has no clue what she really is."  
"And as long as she lives in this world, she will never know."  
"What about the Gathering? What if he calls us back tomorrow?" Titania was speechless. "You never thought about that, did you? You have raised this child as a human. He won't allow she to come with us. Her children, maybe, if they are taken young, but never her."  
Titania's face lit up, "Her children?"  
"Yeah. Oberon would allow an inactive hybrid into Avalon. And you and I both know that a hybrid is only active during the first year of its life. After that, they have to have some trauma or stress to befall them in order to trigger the magick in them." He huffed, returning to Owen, "I can't do this anymore. Tell Renard I'm sorry but I'm going to work for Xanatos."  
"Janine's boyfriend?"  
Owen opened the door, "No, Fox's."  
  
Owen walked out of Renard's building to see Xanatos and Janine waiting at the car. They looked at him with devilish smiles. He walked up to Xanatos. Before Owen could say anything, David Xanatos said, "Welcome to Xanatos Enterprises, Mr. Burnett."  
"How did you know?" Owen asked.  
Janine wrapped her arms around David's waist, "I was sent to check you out. You passed."  
Owen smiled. This felt right. This was right. After almost a thousand years, he felt like he finally found his place. He got into the limo with the couple, wondering what great things the three of them would accomplish.   
  
1994  
  
Owen opened the package that Mr. Xanatos had just received. He knew it was the Grimorium. It had taken almost four years to track it down and another year to convince the owner to sell it. Owen felt pride. It had taken his own detective work to discover some black secrets the owner had in his past, which changed the owner's mind about selling. He wrapped the book from the terrycloth sheet. He placed the book in front of him and traced the symbol. He opened the book with ease and flipped through some pages. The pages cracked and feel open to a certain page. Owen looked at it and read the apparent story that did not involve gargoyles. It was about a Queen who was overthrown by her son, banished into limbo. The youngest son was kept as a servant. Owen sat back in his chair swinging it to the right to look out at the city. The story was sooo familiar he felt personally involved. He had heard similar storied over the millennium about fairies at the corner storytellers in Europe. Even Cheri, his beloved mortal love, had told him a similar story. He turned back to the desk to take the book in his hand and placed it in his lap. He continued to read about the legend then he reached a spell. The spell was written by one of the Fey and was said to release the son from the binding his brother had placed on him. Owen laughed, "Why not...I'm bored." He traced his finger over the spell. He took a deep breath and said the ancient Fey words carefully.   
The book shone and sent a powerful current up Owen's arms, turning him into Puck. He screamed out loud from the pain. He threw the book to fall to his knees, holding his head. Memories kept form him from Oberon. Oberon..his BROTHER! The current stopped and Puck, panting tried to get up without results. His body was too weak, so he crumbled back down turning on his back. He remembered everything. His mother, Mab, Oberon was his brother, the day of his birth...even the time he almost broke the binding spell when he was a mere child. Everything. Puck couldn't move he was so weak but he could cry and that's what he did: cry.  
  
In Limbo,  
  
Mab's eyes got glassy and she snapped her head up air. Puck, he broke the spell. Mab smiled, "Soon Oberon..soon."  
  
Back in Owen's Office,  
  
Puck, after regaining some strength, walked around the room. HE understood everything now. His powers were stronger than anything he ever could imagine. He wondered if Oberon felt this way. And he had a mother. Diji, all those years ago was right, my mother would always love me. He frowned, that Adius Fey was also his father. Now, he had to figure out how to confront Oberon, but before he could, Xanatos walked into the office. He gasped, dropping all his papers, "What the hell are you? Where's Owen?"  
"Hold on, Davie. We gotta talk."  
  
In Limbo,  
  
Mab sat on a stool in a garden she created to occupy her time. Limbo was not as bad as she first thought. It seemed that all souls, gargoyles, humans, and a few Fey came through here before crossing over to their next life. A few had stopped to talk to her others, confused, just floated by. Today she was not paying attention. It was Puck's birthday and she was going to celebrate it by planting a new flower. She stood up to wipe her brow when a familiar essence caught her attention. She tuned to see herself face to face with Adius or what was Adius. She went to speak but he touched her mouth. "Hello, Mab. I thought it was you but I wasn't sure. What happened?"  
Mab smiled, "Your son sent me here."  
Adius frowned, "Oberon?" Mab nodded and told him the story about Oberon and Puck. Afterwards, the ghost floated in thin air with a worried look. "I don't believe it."  
Mab sighed, "Believe it. I've been stuck here for over 2,000 years..not that I'm counting or anything. The only good news I have is that Puck knows who he is now. Somehow the spell Oberon placed on him was broken."  
Adius signed, "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."  
Mab laughed, "No you're not. Why are you here?"  
"Well, I may have been mortal but my soul was immortal. So, I'm to spend the rest of eternity in this place. It's not so bad. I've been able to watch my children and their children and so on. And it just so happens that my great, great, great ,great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great,great..you get the point grandson married Titania. "  
Mab smiled, "I know that was going to happen but I never knew you would be related."  
Adius jumped up, "I have a great idea! Children are created her and wait being born. What if we taught the child how to help Puck defeat Oberon."  
Mab shook her head, "I don't understand?"  
Adius drew a circle in the air and an image of a beautiful girl with flaming red hair appeared, "This is Fox, Titania's daughter. She is about to get married to Xanatos..."  
Mab snapped, "That's the name of the man Puck is working for as a human. Now I see. You are thinking this two will have a baby so if we watch for it, we can give it enough power.."  
"To bring Oberon down and you back to the throne."  
Mab rung her hands with an evil smile upon her face, "I like the way you think, Adius. Take me to where these children are made and let's look for our new pupil."  
They reached a cove of pure energy. Lights of all shapes, colors, and sizes flew around. Mab and Adius saw the spirit of children sleeping or playing. Adius went up to one crib and looked in, "Here he is..Alex."  
Mab looked in at the baby, "He has Titania's spirit."  
Adius chuckled, "More like Fox's..she is a pip." Adius reached into the crib, "Alex, Alex..wake up."  
The little red head squirmed and looked at the two strangers. He sat up, "Hello."  
Mab smiled, "Hello, sweetheart. How would you like to help us out?"  
  
  
Xanatos' Office.  
  
Puck was not having a good time adjusting to his new powers. He got tired so easily and frustrated even quicker. His powers were telling him something big was coming. Puck was sitting at Xanatos' private bar drunk. Xanatos walked in and smiled at Puck, "Hello. I haven't seen you in awhile."  
Puck hiccupped, "You see me everyday Davie."  
Xanatos walked behind the bar to see two empty bottles of gin and vodka with coke cans scattered all over the floor, "Well, I meant the REAL you, Puck. I see you've been drinking."  
Puck smiled, "Alittle. SO, why are you all gitty."  
Xanatos poured himself a drink, "Well, I just found out that I'm going to be a father."  
Puck choked on his drink, "What? Is it Fox?"  
"Of course it's Fox. I have no reason to cheat on her. Surprisingly, I love her too much."  
Puck wiped his chin, "That's a very dangerous thing, to love someone too much. Where is she now?"  
Xanatos waved his arm over to the glass window, "She went to tell her father on his hovercraft."  
Puck looked down at his glass, "Oh."  
Xanatos saw the reaction, "You don't seem that pleased. What? You don't think I can handle a baby?"  
Puck looked up at Xanatos, deep blue eyes racing with confusion, "I'm not worried about you, sir. I'm worried about whether the baby will be able to handle you."  
Xanatos frowned, "And what does THAT mean?!"  
Puck jumped off his stool, finishing his drink, and began to leave. As he left he called back to Xanatos, "You know the difference between a pregnant lady and a light bulb?  
Xanatos answered, "No, what?"  
Puck stopped and turned his head, "You can't unscrew the pregnant lady." Before Xanatos could react Puck transported himself to his room. Xanatos stood at the bar, amazed. What did Puck know? Or was it the alcohol?   
  
Back in Puck's room, he was pacing back and forth, deciding whether to tell Titania or not. It was her daughter and she knew that he was here. "Ahh crap..to be moral or not to be moral."  
Puck sat next to his mirror and leaned against it. He had always felt comfortable near the mirror. It was almost as if someone was stroking his head telling him that everything was ok. He was so drunk that he succumbed to the affection and fell asleep. Mab smiled as she pulled her arm back into the mirror. Adius was there too, smiling at Puck. He looked at Mab and nodded in approval before they both disappeared.  
  
The next morning, Puck was still sitting on the ground. He was awoken to giggling in the hallway. It was Fox. He slowly stood up, holding his head, and reverted to Owen. He opened the door to see Fox on a portable, telling someone about the new arrival-to-be. Owen couldn't help but look at her stomach. There it was..the baby..the heir to the Xanatos fortune. He touched the essence and it touched back. Owen smiled, it was a boy. And he possessed more magick than his mother ever could imagine. Owen was surprised that he actually felt happy and excited about this child. Fox turned and saw him looking at her, "Owen?"  
Owen snapped out of his trace, "Yes?"  
Fox smiled, "David told you."  
Owen smiled and nodded, "Yes, congratulations."  
Fox nodded and continued to walk down the hall. As she passed him he felt that surge of power from the phone. It was Titania on the other end. Good. Now, he didn't have to tell her. Owen, not realizing he was leaning against the doorframe, pushed off and headed to get some food.  
  
In Limbo,  
  
Mab was giggling, "Alex stop squirming." The baby Alex flew around in limbo playing with the strange lady and the ghost man. Alex stopped and floated into Mab's arms. Mab looked at Adius, "He's just like you."  
Adius shrugged, "Hey Alex. Do you understand what we have been telling you?"  
Alex smiled, "I think so. I'm suppose to find the man with white hair and looks like you. I'm suppose to tell him the secret you told me and then everything will be ok."  
Mab laughed, "That's right. Just remember you need to find the one named Puck not Oberon. Oberon is a bad man and he will hurt you."  
Alex nodded, "SO when do I leave?"  
Adius fingered the aura around Alex, "Soon enough."  
Alex frowned, "Will you come with me?"  
Adius smiled, "I'm always with you. Even if you can't see me, I'm watching everything you do. Just remember that when you get older."  
Alex turned his head to Mab, "Will you come with me?"  
Mab hugged him, "Oh Alex, I wish I could go with you, but I'm stuck here until you give the secret to Puck. I promise we will be together again."  
Alex just nodded and hugged Mab tighter.  
  
  
9 months later.........  
  
Owen watched Fox hum to her enlarge stomach. He could feel the baby's power being soothed by Fox's voice. Close, so close, thought Puck. It was amazing how strong this kid was going to be. He watched Fox as if she were a piece of glass carrying a diamond within. They were sitting together on the couch reading. Owen had finally gotten back into his book when Fox yelped. "Whoa..Owen go get David. I think it's time."   
Owen nodded and walked to find Xanatos. He wasn't to stressed. Fox had had two false alarms in a week and he thought it was just another one. When he found Xanatos and told him, Xanatos reacted in a similar fashion that was until Fox let out a blood-cuddling yell.   
  
She was prepped and shaking from the pain. Owen was getting dizzy from the power the little baby, or Alex as they had decided, was creating. Fox went into full labor and Owen left to greet the grandparents.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
I'd like to thank Blaqthourne & Crimson Fury's Page   
http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Set/4353/eplist.html for having great   
scripts of the episodes. Without you, I might never have the time or patience to   
watch the ep and do this myself. : )  
  
The elevator dinged and he walked out with Petros Xanatos. There was Renard and   
Vogel with Tatiana or Anastasia as she called herself in that body. He nodded to   
her with a knowing smile and she returned it. Owen waved his hand, "Right this   
way, sir. Petros Xanatos, this is Halcyon Renard, Fox's father."   
Petros Xanatos said, "A pleasure to meet you at last."   
Halcyon Renard nodded, knowingly, "This is my aide-de-camp, Preston Vogel.   
Petros stepped back, "I-are you two related?"   
Vogel straightened his bowtie and cleared his throat, "I assure you, sir, we are   
not." Vogel's tone gave Petros the impression that Vogel had been asked that   
question too many times.   
Owen smiled, "And may I present Fox's mother, Anastasia Renard."   
"It's no longer Renard. I have remarried."   
Renard frowned, taking her hand, "Remarried? When? Who?"  
"My first husband."   
Owen screamed inside, "I-- I-I have some things to attend to, elsewhere. Excuse   
me." Owen got into the elevator. First husband! Oberon. No not him not now! She   
did it. She went back to him for the power, just like Oberon had said she would.   
His hands balled into fists. The memories of his mother came rushing back to   
him. How he was ripped from her arms soon after his birth and she banished away.   
His fears where true..they were here to take Alex. Why did he always have to be   
right in these situations. Then he got a sick feeling in his stomach. It was his   
fault. He gave Titania the idea. He remembered saying that Fox would never be   
allowed on Avalon, but her children would. He hit himself with his flesh hand.   
He was going fight. He would not let history repeat itself. Alex would stay with   
his mother even if he had to die to keep him there. After turning on the   
generators, he walked into the bedroom, to see the grandparents spoiling their   
grandson.  
Petros laughed, "He looks just like David." He waved his finger in front of the   
baby.   
Renard commented, "Yes, but he has my daughter's eyes."   
"He's perfect, aren't you, my little prince?"   
Owen saw Xanatos, watching the exchange with a goofy grin on his face. He walked   
over to him, touching his shoulder, "A word, sir. It is imperative that you do   
not leave either Fox or your son alone with Anastasia." David went to ask Owen   
why, but he disappeared. That was not good. If Owen or Puck was worried he   
should be petrified.   
"Let me hold this angel boy. Oh, yes, my little one. You have so much to look   
forward to, such marvelous potential."  
David watched the proud grandmother for anything suspicious.   
  
  
Owen heard David's footsteps pouncing on the pavement all the way to the office.   
He knew he had a lot of explaining to do to his employer. David yelled and Owen   
answered, " Yes, I did."   
"Then you knew that she came here to steal my son."   
Owen sighed, "No, but I feared it. This contains security measures which I have   
already implemented."   
"Who authorized this?"   
"I did, sir, as soon as I learned that Fox was expecting. Everything has been   
built to my precise specifications."   
"Excellent."   
"There are two things to remember. One, energy is energy, whether generated by   
science or sorcery. Two, Oberon is vulnerable to iron. His magic's are powerless   
against it."   
"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Owen. Wait, where're you going? We've got a   
fight on our hands."   
Owen sighed, "I'm truly sorry, Mr. Xanatos, but this is one battle in which I   
cannot risk becoming involved." He left, knowing Xanatos' stare was burning a   
hole in the back of his back. He had to go gather his energy or there would be   
no helping Alex. HE may have just as much power as Oberon but he had no clue on   
how to use it. Plus, he wasn't sure he wanted Oberon to know just yet that he   
knew more than Oberon wanted him to know.  
  
Owen sat in his chair, collecting his energies, with the help of a glass of   
wine. HE had to be calm and as Owen, he needed alittle help. Owen listened to   
the battle above, waiting for his moment. He decided it was time to talk to Fox,   
she was probably in battle mode by now.   
  
Fox was watching Alex sleep, the gun in her hand. She heard the chaos above her   
and stood ready to fight. There was a light behind her and she turned gun in   
hand to see a young boy with long white hair, smiling at her. "Who are you?!"  
Puck blew down the barrel and delicately pointed the gun away from him and   
Alex, "Fox, I'm a friend. I'm really Owen but this is my true form. I want to   
help you."  
Fox coked he gun, "How do I know it's really you?"  
Puck smiled, "hmm..let's see..where to begin there is so much I know about   
you." He looked down at Alex, "Right kiddo." Fox moved to see that Alex was   
awake and he was reaching for this boy. Puck jumped, snapping his fingers, "You   
craved peanut butter and pickle sandwiches and a Nestle's Quick from the corner   
store. And I was the one who had to get it EVERYTIME."  
Fox relaxed and uncocked the gun, "How can you be Owen? He doesn't have   
any personality."  
Puck smiled, "Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment. I tried to be as   
stiff as Vogel."  
Fox chuckled, "You succeeded. Now, how can I save my baby?"  
Puck frowned, "Don't let him take your baby."  
"How?"  
Puck walked up and caressed her cheek, "When the time comes..don't let him   
take your baby." The two heard a loud crash then silence, "I better get back to   
the fun. Be strong Fox." Puck kissed her on the nose before disappearing,   
leaving Fox to look down at Alex. He was smiling and looking at her as if to   
say, "Don't worry mommy everything will be ok."  
  
Oberon sighed, "Finally, all the nuisances have been eliminated."   
"I'm afraid, my lord, there's one nuisance left."   
"Do you think a stone fist will stop me, human?"   
Xanatos smiled, "Owen, I knew you'd come back."   
Placing his glasses, in his pocket, he said, "It was against my better judgment,   
Mr. Xanatos, I assure you. Nevertheless." Oberon watched the mortal begin to   
spin, unnaturally fast. He wondered what creature would be in its place when it   
stopped. He was horrified when he heard, "Heeeeeeeeeeere's Puck."   
Oberon looked stunned. How? His powers were ten fold they were the last he saw   
him in France. He tried to act clam, "So, my servant, Puck, ignores our summons   
to serve a human."   
What am I doing? Screamed Puck. Focus. Baby and mother belong together, that's   
what I'm trying to do here. Even though his focus was back, he stumbled on the   
words, "I-I know what you're thinking, how the mighty have fallen. But I can   
explain."  
  
After Puck's explanation, Oberon had had enough. He threw the group into a wall,   
appearing in the bedroom. He bellowed, "Titania! Let us conclude this business   
so that we may return home."   
Titania appeared in a green light, "As you wish, my lord."   
"It is time to relinquish the child."   
"Over my dead body."   
"As you wish!"   
"No." Fox felt a bubble pop in her brain and could feel a foreign element rush   
through her blood and out her hands in the form of a green laser. It hit Oberon   
directly in the chest, sending him through the wall. Goliath, Puck, and Xanatos   
were frozen by Titania's spell.   
When Oberon went through the wall, Puck had to smile, "You hurt him with that   
one. Uh, do it again."   
" I-I can't. I'm trying."   
Titania walked over, looking down at her child, "How did you do that?"   
Fox looked at Puck, who winked at her, then looked at her mother, "I don't know.   
I don't know. I just couldn't let him take my baby."   
Puck smiled, he knew all Fox needed was alittle encouragement.  
Oberon was furious. He came crashing through the walls, "I have had enough!!"   
Goliath quickly stated, "Wait, your majesty. This changes everything. Fox's   
outburst renders this battle unnecessary. If she can tap a talent so woefully   
underdeveloped, the child can certainly be taught to harness his powers here. He   
needn't go to Avalon to realize his full potential. He can stay with his   
parents. Frankly, it would be less trouble for you."   
Oberon considered the gargoyles argument. HE was right. "Mmmm, but The Gathering   
has begun. Who would train the boy in the use of his powers?"   
Goliath pointed to Puck, "What about him?"   
Oberon sighed, he was afraid Goliath was going to mention him, "Yes, what about   
him?"   
Puck transported to Fox, caressing the baby's cheek, "I've got a sunny   
disposition and I'm always kind to animals."   
Titania smiled at Puck and for the first time in almost a century, he smiled   
back, "Puck would make a fine teacher. He wishes to stay and he is already   
protective of the boy."   
Puck nodded, "I suppose I could give the little tyke a few pointers."   
Oberon hated to admit it but they all were right. If anything this would give   
him the excuse to bind Puck more. Who knows, how much he knew now. He could take   
away the threat. "Very well, Puck, you have made your choice, and now you shall   
live with it, forever. You are eternally banished from Avalon, Puck. Never again   
will you sample its paradise.   
Puck's heart froze, "No, wait. Not eternally."   
Oberon smiled, he was going to enjoy this torture, "We hereby strip you of all   
your powers, save when you are training or protecting the boy. Such is your   
punishment, so speaks Oberon." He sent a current of power into Puck, binding his   
powers once more and hopefully the last time.   
Puck screamed, falling to the floor. He felt his newfound powers slip away again   
and with the Grimorium gone, there was no way of getting them back. He cried,   
"No. Please, my lord. Please reconsider. I'll do anything."   
"Pathetic."   
Puck frowned at Oberon. They both knew what this was about and it wasn't Alex.   
Puck swore to himself. He was finally getting used to the powers. At least he   
still remembered his mother and what his dear brother did to her and him. Puck   
stood changing into Owen, "Forgive me, my lord. You must do as you see fit. I   
will stay here with young Alexander."   
Oberon sighed, "Come, my queen. Never have I so badly desired departure."   
Goliath interrupted, "W-what about the city? Everyone is still asleep."   
Oberon let magick flow from his fingers into the city, "The humans will awaken   
in the morning, and this will seem naught but a midsummer night's dream."   
Titania smiled, placing her hand on Oberon's arm, "Allow me one moment more, my   
lord. Be well, Fox. I plan to look in on you and Alexander from time to time."   
Fox spat, "Must you?"   
"Why are you angry? Didn't things work out to your satisfaction?"   
"That hardly changes what you tried to do."   
Titania smiled, "What makes you think this isn't exactly what I've been trying   
to do from the beginning?"  
Owen chuckled under breath, "Yeah right."  
Titania looked at him with evil eyes. Puck had been right. She had planned to   
take Alex away and make him part of her court just as she had done with Diji's   
baby. Hopefully, Puck would keep his mouth shut so that she may try and mend the   
relationship with her daughter. Puck gave her a mental push, 'Don't count on it.   
I'll make sure she knows everything about you..right down to your greedy heart.'   
Titania staggered in her place for a moment, was Puck joking? He wouldn't, he   
wasn't that hateful. She turned to see Oberon becoming agitated. He also had a   
smile on his lips, telling her that he heard what Puck had said. She cursed   
under her breath and waved, "Till we meet again."   
Oberon snapped, "Which, for your sakes, had better not be soon."   
Owen watched Oberon turn and just before they vanished Puck sent a mental   
message to Oberon, 'Til we meet again, brother.'  
Owen saw Oberon turned, long enough for Owen to see the fear in his eyes. David   
and Fox were cuddling Alex and Goliath had walked out to find his clan. HE   
sighed, thinking about Cheri. He wondered what their life might have been like   
together. What would their child have been? HE looked at Alex, in Xanatos' arms,   
noticing the child was looking at him with sad eyes as if he knew. Owen smiled   
at the child. HE did it, kind of. He helped at least a mother and baby stay   
together. If only he could do the same for himself. Owen looked up in time to   
see Fox grabbed him a bear hug, "Thank you, Owen, Puck, whoever you are for   
saving my baby."  
Owen smiled, "A child's place is with its mother, no matter what." Fox let go   
and he went to find a bottle of whiskey and a bed.  
  
The next afternoon David knocked on Owen's door. When he didn't answer David   
opened it to find Puck sprawled over the bed, snoring louder than a vacuum.   
David sat on the bed and Puck stirred. He wiped his face, opening his eyes, "Hey   
Davie….what time is it?"  
Xanatos looks at his watch, "Almost 5pm."  
Puck jumps up, "Holy mother of Avalon! I'm soo sorry."  
David smiled and placed a hand on Puck's shoulder, "For what? Helping to   
save my son when you didn't have to do anything. I wanted to tell you that   
starting today you have the rest of the month off. Anything you need or want,   
you have it."  
Puck lifted up his hands, looking down at them, he answered, "I want my   
powers back."  
Xanatos dropped his hand and frowned, "I'm sorry that is not in my power   
to give you."  
Puck lifted his head, "I know..but you can't blame me for trying."  
Xanatos nodded, "No I can't. Is there anything else?"  
Puck shook his head, "I just want to be alone right now."  
Xanatos nodded and left. Puck wrapped his arms around himself and rocked.   
He watched the sun getting ready to set and thought it was the most beautiful   
thing he had ever seen. "What am I doing?! I don't have all my powers..so what?!   
I have tons of other powers that are mine and Oberon can't take away. I'm the   
freakin prince of Avalon."  
He jumped off the bed and began to pace, wondering what to do. There was a good   
Jackie Chan movie on TV, he could vege out. Or he could become Owen and do some   
paperwork. As soon as that thought popped into his head, he disregarded it. Work   
was something that was farthest from his mind right now. He hated to admit this   
but he didn't want to do anything. HE couldn't even bring himself to seeing his   
little charge. At this moment, he didn't want to be in the same castle as the   
little Prince. HE didn't hate Alex, it wasn't his fault he was born, it was just   
how could he connect with the kid when every time he looked into those eyes he   
would see Oberon oppressing him again. Puck straightened, "Well, he's still a   
babe. I really don't have to start teaching him for at least a year. I could   
avoid him for a year." Puck nodded to himself as if he had just solved the   
biggest mystery in his life. Proud with his decision, he walked to the kitchen   
to get something to eat.  
  
As Puck left, the mirror swirled once. Mab turned to Aduis, "What are we going   
to do, now?"  
Aduis paced in midair, "This is not good. Most people only remember this   
place for maybe three years after they are born. Puck has to start teaching Alex   
as soon as possible or Alex may forget us before he is old enough to talk."  
Mab thought, "There was a time when Oberon as weak enough, that I actually   
got through to touch Puck, maybe I could do the same."  
Aduis shook his head, "To risking. If he were to notice it, it would put   
Puck in more danger than you."  
"True, then what?"  
"I'm allowed to go to the mortal realm once a year, I usually go on   
Halloween, but I'll give it up to kick that son of ours in the behind."  
Mab smiled, "And you said you weren't good at the parenting thing."  
Aduis flew right up to Mab, "Yeah, I wish I could have saved you though.   
Your father said I was suppose to be your protector."  
Mab let her hand float through Aduis transparent body, he shuddered, "Mab,   
I'll only admit to you now, but I have missed you so much. I know it's not the   
royal way to show a lot of affection, but if I could I'd ravish you here and   
now."  
"Aduis!"  
"Sorry, it has been awhile."  
"Me too, but have you forgotten everything you learned at court."  
Aduis cleared his throat, "Mab, if you haven't noticed, this is not court.   
OK, well, let's get going on what to do to Puck."  
  
Puck turned in his bed, deep in sleep. Aduis flew through the mirror, admiring   
the décor, "Well, it's nice to know my children do not live in filth." HE saw   
Puck and shot to him, entering his ear. Puck thrashed as a strange dream began.  
  
Puck opened his eyes to find himself sitting in a chair, chained, and   
gagged. Oberon walked around him, holding a knife covered with a velvet cloth.   
Puck could sell the iron. He tried to struggle out of the chains, but they   
burned deeper into his skin. Oberon came closer to Puck with the knife, "So, you   
thought you could defeat me and save our mother. How do know she is even alive?"  
Puck turned his head, releasing the gag, "Liar!"  
Oberon smiled, "Really?" Oberon waved his hand over the mirror to show a   
skeleton, dressed in the old royal style of dark colors and gold thread. Puck   
could tell by the structure of the bones and the perfect white coloring it was   
his mother. He screamed, feeling sick to his stomach. "NO, it can't be. She's   
not dead. I feel her sometimes."  
"What you feel is her spirit trying to save what is left of her pathetic   
trickster soul."  
Puck bites his tongue, not letting Oberon see him cry. He screamed as   
Oberon cut his arm with the knife. He felt the tiny particles of iron begin to   
swim through his blood. He sighed, "This is a dream. It's all in my mind."  
Oberon knelt before Puck, pulling his hair, "Poor baby, can't you tell   
reality from falsehood." Oberon touched Puck's wounded arm, letting his fingers   
linger causing more pain. He brought his fingers up to Puck's face, smearing the   
blood on his pale cheek, "That's blood, Puck. Your blood..and I assure you it is   
very real. I should have killed you when you were born."  
Puck jerked his head, looking deep into Oberon's eyes, "Why didn't you   
kill me?"  
"I thought I could control you. I was wrong, you are too strong. And who   
knows what you and that baby could of done together. He may only be a   
quarterling, but with your tutelage he could have surpassed Merlin."  
Puck swallowed the lump in his throat, "Well, lucky for you I can't even   
look at Alex without thinking about how much I hate you."  
Oberon jerked his head in shock, "You do hate me."  
"Of course I do. You were the father I knew had. I trusted you. I even   
loved you. I'm the fool."  
Oberon smiled again. "Yes, and now Alex will die for it."  
Puck looked at Oberon, "What?"  
"I can't have Alex live, now that I know how powerful he is going to   
become. He is of Titania's blood, and therefore the fairy King will fight   
protocol to put him on the throne after me. Titania will poison the boy's mind   
into thinking he is the rightful heir. He must die."  
"No, she won't. She's not smart enough to think of something like that up.   
I swear. And even if she was I would never let him go with her."  
"Still, if you were me would you take the chance." Oberon stabbed Puck in   
the gut with the blade, letting the blood spill in floods. Puck choked on the   
iron more than the wound. Oberon smiled again, "What a fool you are Puck. If   
only you just put your hatred for me aside you could have beaten me."  
Puck screamed, thrashing until he fell off the bed. He woke, sweat beating   
off his face. He wiped it with his hand, wincing. He tugged at the sheets to   
reveal a healed knife wound on his chest. He stood up, shaken. He jumped up and   
ran straight to Alex's room. The baby was awake and waiting for him. Puck wrung   
his hands, pacing in front of the crib. He licked his lips, still shaken from   
his dream or was it a prophecy. Puck saw Alex sigh as if he was annoyed. Puck   
hesitated at first, but eventually picked the baby up from the crib and placed   
him in the baby seat. Alex sighed again, watching his new mentor pace and talk.   
This was the good man he was suppose to tell the secret too. And he would when   
he was able to understand the secret just like the lady and ghost man said. Alex   
was distracted my Puck's animated nature. "Ok, listen kid. I know I helped keep   
you here, but I wanted to tell you I'm not very good at this teaching thing. So,   
I might mess up and I might get mad but I want you to know that I will always be   
here for you to talk about anything, especially your grandmother. She's   
dangerous. Never ever talk to her unless I'm with you." Puck got a soft look on   
his face, "I guess that's my first rule. Wow, that is against a trickster's   
nature," he looked at Alex and remembered the dream, "But in your case, I'm   
making an exemption." He slowly moved to the baby chair, caressing Alex's cheek   
and the two smiled at each other. Puck received an emotion from Alex of   
acceptance and trust. Puck chuckled, "Your pretty good so far. Maybe you and I   
can have alittle fun later."   
  
Aduis panting, leaned against Mab's stonewall. Mab wanted to comfort him, but   
since he didn't have a physical body all she could do was watch him, "You ok?"  
Aduis nodded, "Yeah, just alittle winded. That boy of ours has way too   
much on his mind."  
Mab smiled, then stood akimbo, "Pathetic trickster soul, huh?"  
"Oh, don't you start. You know Oberon would have said that if I was   
there."  
Mab frowned, "He did say that when he was young."  
Aduis frowned, "How did you handle him?"  
"I didn't. I let him run loose, hoping he would come to his senses. Plus,   
with the whole island to run alone and Puck within my womb, my time was not my   
own. I know it's an excuse."  
Aduis went to place his hand on her shoulder, but balled it into a fist,   
frustrated that he couldn't at least comfort her, "If you ever get out of   
here.."  
"When, Aduis, when."  
"When you get out of here, make sure you send our son Oberon this way. I   
want to have a talk with him."  
Mab smiled, "If you wish, I could restore you to your title. I never took   
another lover nor did I remarry, so by our laws, you are still my Lord and   
husband."  
Aduis smiled big, "I was never your Lord, but I would die a thousand more   
times if it meant I got to touch you again. I loved my mortal wife, but she   
never understood me the way you did, Mab. We were soul mates, I was just too   
stubborn to see it."  
Mab smiled, letting a tear fall down her pale cheek, "Good thing I was the   
level-headed one then."  
Aduis laughed, "Yeah, it was and 'when' you return to the throne all of   
Avalon will rejoice."  
Mab nodded, "I hope so. I heard rumors watching Puck, that my name as Mab   
has been smeared. In human tales, I'm known as the mad Queen that Oberon   
defeated to bring order back to Avalon."  
Aduis frowned, "Then, as my first task as your husband and best friend, I   
will see to it that everyone is changed to read the truth."  
Mab walked over to a cupboard, opening it to retrieve a purple iris, with   
silver thorns and gold leaves. "You don't have to Aduis. My return will speak   
its own truth."  
Aduis floated over to the flower, "What's this?"  
"It is almost Puck's birthday. Every year, I create a new flower and plant   
it in my garden. Would you like to help me," she hesitated, "my husband?"  
Aduis smiled, "Yes, I would like to help. I never got to see Puck born, I   
hope in some way this helps make up for that neglect."  
Mab let her fingers glide across Aduis' soul, "When we return, you will an   
eternity to make it up to Puck."   
  
Soon after Alex's first magic lesson involving the gargoyles and some robots…..  
  
Puck was pacing his room. He couldn't sleep. His mind was racing of images of   
his mother again. He had had so much fun tonight, driving poor Goliath crazy.   
But, for some reason, every time around his birthday, his mind raced wondering   
about her. He wondered if it was really his mother or just some woman. He   
couldn't remember her touch, her smell, or her smile. He just had a vague   
recollection of her form.   
Puck appeared in the nursery. He sat on the rocking chair and Alex appeared in   
his arms. He watched Puck but was too tired from the magick use and soon fell   
asleep in his arms. Puck looked down at the babe and smiled. How innocent he was   
and so very little, just like he was when he was taken from his mother's arms.   
"Hey Alex, maybe when you get old and strong enough you an help me find my   
mother. I think that is a fair deal: A mother for a mother. Together will   
destroy Oberon and bring my mother back to her rightful place." He kissed the   
Alex's head, rocking him. The baby was content in Puck's arms and Puck was   
content to have Alex there. Someday, he would know this feeling with his mother.   
Someday, he would find a way to make Oberon feel the emptiness.   
While Puck slept, A hand reached through the mirror to place a single   
purple iris on the nightstand.  
A knock on the window, caught Puck's attention, he looked to see two of   
the gargoyles sitting on the balcony of Alex's room. Puck placed Alex in his   
crib, before opening the window, "May I help you?"  
Brooklyn smiled, "Hey, Puck, Lex here wanted to say hi to Alex. Would that   
be ok?"  
Puck could tell the red gargoyle was not very comfortable with the   
situation. He sucked on his teeth, "Sure, he's sleeping though. Please, don't   
wake him up. He's had a rough night."  
Brooklyn chuckled, "Yeah."  
Puck smiled, moving aside so the little green gargoyle could jump in and   
quickly go over to the crib. Puck looked at Brooklyn, "You can come in too, I   
don't bite..much."   
Brooklyn froze, "That's ok, I think I'll just stay here."  
Puck shrugged, "Suit yourself. But, if Xanatos' camera catch you, it's   
your butt not mine."   
Brooklyn looked around and jumped in also to the nursery. Puck left the   
room and return with a couple of sodas. "I wasn't sure if you guys drank diet or   
regular so I brought both."  
Brooklyn took a soda from puck, raising an eyebrow ridge, "What did you do   
you to it? Any lost souls in here?"  
Puck smiled, "No. Jeez, one prank and you're tagged." He saw Brooklyn give   
him a look, "OK, sorry. You have to admit it was for the better."  
"I don't know about that…the only female to come our way in thousands of   
years if falling for my rookery brother because of your prank."  
Lex hushed them, "Don't wake Alex up."  
Puck and Brooklyn looked at each other, smiling. Puck motioned his head to   
the doorway. Brooklyn followed the Fey out into the hall, "I'm actually glad Lex   
has finally taken an interest in something real. He was becoming a cyberpunk."  
Puck shrugged, "Hey, in this state and age, that's not a terrible thing."  
Brooklyn shrugged, finishing off the soda, "I'm sorry about your   
situation. Goliath said you really fought for the family."  
Puck nodded, "I know what's it's like to be ripped from your mother's arms   
at birth," he looked at Brooklyn, "It's not the most pleasant feeling in the   
world."  
"No, I can only imagine what that feels like. Gargoyles don't have mothers   
and fathers, per say, we have rookery parents. Of course, there are those few we   
bond with more than the others, but we never know."  
Puck and Brooklyn regarded each other in silence. Lexington came into the   
hallway, "He's something special."  
Puck smiled, "Yeah, he is. He likes you."  
Lex smiled, "Yeah, I kinda got that from our little encounter. Could I   
come and see him again, when he's awake?"  
Puck smiled, "Of course, just call next time. You wouldn't want to walk in   
on Fox."  
Lex frowned, "No, I wouldn't. Brooklyn, let's go."  
Brooklyn nodded, extending his arm to Puck. Puck looked at the arm and   
then at Brooklyn's smiling face. HE smiled too, taking Brooklyn's forearm in a   
shake. "Later, Puck. We'll see you later."  
Puck nodded, "Yeah, see you later."  
Lexington jumped off the balcony, while Brooklyn stayed behind for a few   
seconds, "Next time, I'll bring the refreshments and maybe some entertainment.   
The way Lex is talking, we're going to be stuck together for some time."  
Puck nodded, "AS long as it's not any of those revenge of nerds movie,   
we'll be cool."  
Brooklyn chuckled, "Deal." He jumped off the balcony. Puck smiled. Alex's   
first successful magick lesson and a new friend. Not a bad today's work for the   
neighbor Fey.  



	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Almost three years later....  
Limbo  
  
Mab was pacing back and forth, her long white hair, flowing behind her. Aduis watched her getting dizzy, and for a ghost, that's pretty bad. "Mab, please. He'll remember. I promise."  
"How do you know? Maybe he forgot when he was born."  
Aduis flew to Mab's side, "Impossible. I've been here over 2,000 years; I think I know what I'm talking about here. Everything that is ever born, remembers this limbo area for the first three years. After that, they start forgetting. Sometimes they remember it but they feel like it was a distant dream. Alex is not three yet, so we have time."  
Mab stopped, sighing, "I know. It's just that I'm so close. This is the closest I've ever been to having more than just hope that I'll get out."  
Aduis smiled, "I forgot how forceful you were when you wanted to be."  
Mab smiled back, "And if you weren't so thick-skulled, you would have stayed with me and this would never have happened."  
Aduis leaned against a stone wall, "I also forgot you hold grudges."  
  
Back At the Eyrie.........  
  
Puck took out a gold cross, as big as his palm, with an onyx jewel in the middle. He caressed it. It was Cheri's cross. The gold was just like new thanks to magickal tampering. It was all he had left of his mortal wife. He cursed himself for being weak and letting her memory hurt him so much, but he recanted for he knew it was not a weakness. Only a true fool would consider love a weakness. He had loved her more than anyone in his life and there had not been a love like that since. He used go to her grave every year and tells her he loved her and that she had ruined him for anyone else. He was joking of course, sometimes. That one year he meet Oberon in France standing over his father's grave signaled to Puck it was time to let go of her. Anyone who has ever tried to forget a loved one knows that you may leave the grave but his or her spirit haunts you for the rest of your lifetime. He kissed the cross, placing it back into the velvet bag, stuffing it behind Owen's socks.  
The only love he had since her death was the relationship with young Alexander and Avalon. He loved the boy as if he were his own; the son that he had lost hundreds of years ago. He walked over to the mirror, wishing to see Avalon, but  
Oberon made sure that Puck's punishment included blocking all the mirrors in the castle. He hurt for Avalon more than he hurt for his mother or wife. It was apparent now how the royal family was bonded to Avalon. Their very souls connected to the living island. He wondered if Avalon missed him as much as he missed it. Oberon abused Avalon's love and the island was stale and boring because of it. If he were in control, he stopped that train of thought. Why bother thinking of something that will never happen. For all he knew his mother was long dead along with his father. Oberon had suppressed his magick for so long that even if he got them back he'd probably blow up from lack of control.  
Oberon won and that made Puck madder than all hell. He looked at Alex, asleep on his bed. Alex would be able to go to Avalon one day, Titania would see to that and she would make sure her precious grandson would be on her royal court. Maybe then he could find a way to defeat his dear brother.  
He knew Titania regretted not teaching Fox about her magickal heritage. The law of the royal court stated that any being, human or gargoyle, that had even a drop of royal blood in it was given immortality if trained in the Fey ways. She thought  
Fox was better off living among her own kind until Oberon called her home, taking her away from her daughter. Titania, like him, had thought Oberon would not be ready to call them home for another hundred years, plenty of time to have fun with their human friends and leave with their good memories.  
Puck walked over, scooping the small child up into his arms. Alex moaned but didn't wake, as he wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. He walked him to Alex's room, gently placing the boy into bed, tucking him in tight. Alex now slept in a normal bed and Puck feared that one night he would roll out and hurt himself, so Puck made sure to tuck the boy in so tight he couldn't move. Puck kissed Alex's forehead, leaving the boy to sleep.   
He walked into the kitchen to find the newest residence sitting around the table. Broadway was cooking with Angela. Lex and Brooklyn were setting the table, and Hudson was sitting arms crossed waiting for breakfast. By the smell of it, the meal consisted of pancakes and sausage. Brooklyn noticed Puck and smiled, "Hey, stranger, finally decided to hang out with the adults?"  
Puck smirked, "Hey, I'm positive now the Teletubbies are taking over the world."  
Lex chuckled, "That's a scary thought."  
Broadway turned, "Puck, you want some?"  
Puck twirled his chair, plopping down on it as it stopped spinning, "Sure, who am I to pass up food."  
Brooklyn sat down next to Puck, "How are you feeling?"  
Puck grabbed one of the soda bottles, opening it on the edge of the table, he took a sip before saying, "I should be asking you that question."  
Brooklyn shrugged, "I'm starting to get used to moving under unusual circumstances. I'm noticing though each eviction is getting more and more violent."  
Puck smiled, taking another sip, "Yeah, I would call your home getting blown up as violent."  
"So, how are you feeling?"  
"Lousy." Puck placed the bottle on the table and rocked the chair, "I never knew how much he truly loathed me. I always knew he hated me but I didn't realize how much. I miss my home already but there are certain distractions in my life now to help ease the pain." Puck gave Brooklyn an evil smile.  
Brooklyn chuckled opening his own bottle of soda, "Don't go all mushy on me now."  
Puck chuckled, "I promise I won't. Plus, you're not my type."  
Brooklyn nodded, "Fair enough."  
The two looked up to see Hudson giving them an unusual look. He had heard the conversation. Puck and Brooklyn started to laugh hysterically, causing the other members to turn and chuckle just by Hudson's expression. He got up, "ock, you two are weirder than a couple of cuckoos." He went over to the counter where Broadway was placing the food out. He got his plate, "I be watching me shows now." He left as Brooklyn and Puck continued to laugh. They recovered and ate with the others, talking about what the plans of the night would consist. Puck leaned back on the chair, pancake stuffed into his mouth, to retrieve a newspaper. He opened it up, skimming the Life Section. He swallowed the food in his mouth, "There's the movies?"  
The group groaned. Angela nodded, "That's all we ever do. Isn't there something else that maybe we can sneak into without causing a riot?"  
Brooklyn snorted, "Not likely."  
Lex wiped his mouth, "What about a Broadway play? Most of those old theaters have access rooms we could hide in."  
Broadway shook his head, "That's just like a movie though."  
Puck smiled, folding the paper to make it easier to handle, "What about a festival. It's the annual Puerto Rican post-party and festival. These people know how to party."  
Brooklyn coughed, "Ah, Puck, you're forgetting that we have wings and tails  
and...," he flicked Puck's ear causing Puck to yelp, "tapered ears."  
Puck sucked in a breath, holding his ear. Brooklyn knew that was a very sensitive spot on the Fey. "What did I say about doing that?"  
Brooklyn frowned, "What? It's true." Then realization hit him, "Oh, yeah sorry about that, I forgot."  
Puck grunted before turning back to the group, "You know, my powers are restricted but there are loopholes. I could make you human looking for awhile."  
The group looked at each other, taking Puck's offer very seriously.  
"What about patrol?" asked Brooklyn, which shocked the group.  
Puck shrugged, "It's up to you guys what you want to do. I'm going to my room. When you decide, let me know." He got up from the table, placing his plate in the sink. He walked by the table to jab Brooklyn in between the wing joints. Brooklyn let out a yelp, standing up. Puck smiled, "Oops, sorry. I forgot." He skipped away, while Brooklyn calmed, sitting back down.   
Lex laughed at him, "You and Puck make a great couple."  
Brooklyn growled, "Quit it."  
Angela, Broadway, and Lex laughed as Brooklyn got another helping of pancakes.  
He sat back down, "I said quit it! What are we doing?"  
  
Puck snatched some mints from the bowl in the hallway and ate them as he walked down to his room. He loved teasing Brooklyn because it was so easy but he made sure not to go too far. Brooklyn was a great friend. They had gotten close when  
Lex had his weekly visits with Alex. They liked the same shows and they liked to talk about the past. They even had enough heartbreak stories to make the girls on Sex and the City bow to them. Puck popped another mint into his mouth, wondering if he would be doing anything. He passed the library but stopped. He backtracked to see Goliath and Elisa talking animatedly about something. He puckered his lips thinking, to snoop or not to snoop? After a few seconds he smiled, "Snoop." He let his form become transparent before entering the room. He sat right next to them, still eating his mints, and watched the show.  
"You can't hide forever, Goliath. Even up here you are not safe."  
"As long as the Quarry men are out there, we must keep a low profile."  
Puck groaned, it was a rerun all he needed now was a remote to change the channel.  
"I understand that Goliath but you need to introduce yourself to the world somehow. Broadway's interview was a success until the Illuminati really screwed up the reputation you had acquired. Fox said she is always getting calls from interviewers wanted you to come on the show ever since your trial. Please Goliath, think it over."  
"I have thought it over. It is not the gargoyles way."  
Elisa stomped her foot in frustration, balling her fists, "Neither is taking a human as a mate."  
Puck winced, "Oh that's hitting below the belt."  
Goliath roared, leaving the library one way, while Elisa left through the main door, most likely heading to work. Puck shook his head, lovers have enough stress to last a few lifetimes, add different species, Nazi-type vigilantes, plus the eyes of the whole world and you get too many fights. This wasn't the first time they had fought like this and wouldn't be the last. Puck frowned, "They need a vacation." The lamp next to him came to life as a plan formed in Puck's head. He transported to Alex's room, where the toddler was waking up, "Hey kiddo, wanna help me with a little problem?"  
Alex nodded, reaching out to his mentor. Puck took the child, explaining his plan.  
  
Elisa was driving in downtown Manhattan traffic. She was stuck behind an old diesel truck that spit black smoke over her car and right into her window. She groaned, rolling up the window, cursing loud enough so the car next to her could hear. Why was Goliath so stubborn? Didn't he see that the only way to get people to accept him and the others was supervised encounters. Television was the safest way, well except for the Internet, to introduce them to the world. Lex was already managing a P.I.T site and other gargoyle-friendly sites under the alias Chip Lexington. They had found over a million people, who supported them, during the first week the sites went up. Lex was smart enough that he created two other sites: The Unofficial Quarrymen Fanclub and P.A.G.T, People Against Gargoyle Tolerance. Elisa laughed as she thought about the hundreds of busted they made simply because the Quarrymen actually chatted on Lex's site about their plans. Lex made a directory too. So, the police were able to monitor the headquarters in each state. And to everyone at the station, Chip Lexington was just another cyberpunk kid who was too smart for his own good and got paid by the city to keep his sites up. Margot Yale had even approved the salary provisions for Lex that was priceless.  
Elisa honked her horn, hoping to get traffic moving but nothing happened. She was getting tired and rested her eyes, hoping the traffic wouldn't be much longer.  
  
Goliath flew to his post high above the castle battlements. Why was Elisa so difficult? He didn't want to admit it but he feared exposing himself to the world. They were only five gargoyles and a gargdog against over six billion humans. And now he had to worry about the safety of the Xanatos family. If the gargoyles' home was exposed, intolerant humans may quit their jobs, Corporations would back out of deals, and a few percentages of them would attack the family and castle. Xanatos could lose his reputation and money, leaving them homeless and vulnerable. He felt his eyes grow heavy. All this stress was making him tired. He lay down on the stone floor, looking up at the stars. HE closed his eyes and dreamed.  
  
Puck smiled with Alex. They were sitting Indian style across from each other, holding hands. Puck hands began to glow as did Alex, "Now, the real fun begins."  
  
Goliath awoke to a blazing sun beating down on his face. He jumped up to find he was on some tropical white sandy beach with palm trees growing horizontally, reaching out to the sea. He turned around trying to figure out how he got there.  
Then he saw Elisa come through the woods, her face expressing her confusion too.  
But Goliath's eyes wandered from her face to her body. She had on a string bikini accenting her curves and ample breasts. Goliath wiped his mouth as she got close to him, "OK, I was in traffic now I'm here. Do you think Puck has anything to do with this?"  
Goliath chuckled, "I sure he is but right now I can't seem to care."  
Elisa folded her arms, "Why not?"  
"Because I think if Puck did this he knew that we have been under a lot of stress as of late and needed this rest to remind us that we love each other."  
Elisa smirked, "Maybe. We have been fighting a lot."  
Goliath nodded, "Yes, we have and over things that are important but we really have no control over."  
Elisa went to protest but Goliath hushed her with a finger, "Not right now. We can argue as long as you want when we wake from this dream, but right now I want to show you how much I love you."  
Elisa smiled, nodding, allowing Goliath to pick her up and take her to a villa that appeared on the beach. Goliath walked up to the door, pushing it open with his tail. The two turned as something snapped, sending two cream pies into their faces. Elisa laughed, licking the cream off of Goliath's chest, "Yep, I think Puck is definitely behind this little vacation."  
Goliath let out a sigh, "We'll deal with him later." They entered the villa to enjoy themselves.  
  
Puck opened his eyes, exhaling the breath he was holding, shaking Alex. Alex opened his eyes, 'Wha?'  
Puck smiled, still holding Alex's hands, "This dream has a NC-17 rating, no kids allowed."  
"But how are we going to get them back?"  
"They will come back on their own. When they go to sleep in their dreamland they will wake up here, only minutes passing."  
Alex nodded, puckering his lips, "We did good then?"  
"Yeah we did. The traffic was a nice touch."  
Alex nodded, giving Puck an evil smile, one that he probably learned from Puck.  
"Now, you have to go back to bed." He ruffled the boy's hair. Alex nodded and crawled back into bed.  
"Uncle Puck?"  
"Yep, kiddo." Puck said, tucking the boy in again.  
"Why did we just help Elisa and Goliath? In thought you said I should only help others when they do something nice for me."  
Puck smiled, "Sometimes there are exceptions. IN time you will learn. I promise."  
"It's one of those 'When I'm older' things."  
Puck nodded, "I'm afraid so."  
Alex yawned, turning over, the exhaustion from using so much magick more powerful than any drug. Puck walked out of the bedroom and right into the Angela and Broadway, "Hey lovebirds."  
Angela and Broadway waved. Broadway shrugged, "We couldn't make up our minds on what to do, so Lex and Brooklyn went on patrol for a few hours and we are going to the library."  
Puck nodded, leaning against the door, "Reading anything good?"  
"Well, we have a chapter left of Harry Potter, then we are going to read  
Frankenstein."  
Puck nodded, "Interesting book."  
The couple nodded and walked on to the library. Puck pushed off and headed down to his room.  
  
A few minutes later...Downtown Manhattan  
  
Elisa gasped, waking up as a hundred angry motorist honked at her. She put the car back into gear and continued down the street. Was that a dream? She wondered. That had been the most detailed dream with the most amazing sexual encounter. She grabbed her cell phone, dialing the gargoyle's den. "'ello?" answered Hudson.  
"Is Goliath there?"  
"No..oh wait he's coming in now." Elisa heard the phone being exchanged. She  
could hear Hudson say in the background, "Yerr cheeks are all flushed. Are ye ill?"  
Goliath chuckled, "No, old friend. I'm fine. Hello?"  
"So, it was real, kind of."  
"I believe so. It was long overdue."  
"Yes, it was..I'm sorry Goliath for being such a pain lately. I just worry about you and the others."  
"As do I. Tomorrow is your night off. I think we should spend it together."  
Elisa smiled, "I'd love to Goliath. Maybe we can recreate some of the things we did in that dream?"  
Goliath laughed, "Most definitely. Until tomorrow, my Elisa."  
"Love you."  
"I love you too, bye."  
"Bye." Elisa clicked off her phone with a goofy grin plastered on her face for the rest on the night.  
  
Back in Limbo..............  
  
Aduis looked at Mab while she rocked in her chair, knitting a blanket from purple silk with designs made from gold and silver threads. Mab was calm now since her little panic attacks a few hours ago. He floated over to her, noticing her face held a serious tone to it, "What is wrong?"  
Mab looked up, snapping out of her trance, "Nothing. I was merely concentrating on the design."  
Aduis scratched his chin more out of habit than anything else, "It's hard to remember you are a born trickster in your current position."  
Mab smiled, "Our son, Puck, is more of a trickster than I am yet he seems to have more concentration and hardness."  
"Really? What made him so hard?"  
"Love. He lost his wife to the Plague. If wasn't so much her death that hurt. He knew she was going to die someday, but the pain she went through created a hard spot in his heart. Unfortunately, it is one that will never melt and will never die. HE lost his son also when Cheri died."  
Adius frowned, "With such a painful death, she probably crossed over to the human Heaven. She will never be reborn on Earth. And I would be good money that our other son did not help the situation."  
Mab nodded, "He called to his side no more than a day after she died. It was enough time to bury her then serve his brother."  
Aduis crossed his arms, "It's hard to lose a spouse, even more so a child."  
Mab looked at Aduis with a hard look, "I know. Is there anyway you could find out for such?"  
Aduis nodded, "Yes. I can go to the record keepers. What was her name?"  
"Cheri Vitale."  
"I'll be back. I'll come back if I find anything." He flew away, leaving Mab to return to her project.  
  
EYRIE...The following afternoon.........   
  
Alex walked into Puck's room, carrying his box of markers and crayons. Puck was on his bed, typing away at his laptop, with thick folders surrounding the computer. Alex walked up to Puck, "Can I have one of your socks, I'm making puppets."  
Puck nodded, "Sure. There in the top drawer." Puck motioned his head, never stopping.  
Alex walked over and began to float to the top drawer, he pulled it open, looking into see if there were any worthy socks. He rummaged through until he felt something fuzzy. He pulled out a velvet bag and being a three and a half year old, he was curious. He opened the bad, floating to the ground. HE opened the velvet bag, spilling its contents into his small hand. The gold cross feel heavily into the toddler's hand. He smiled at its beauty. The gross Celtic knots that made up the cross circled the small onyx gem. He walked over to Puck, "This is bootiful."  
Puck looked up and gasped, "Alex! Don't touch that." He took the chain from him, walking it back over to the drawer. He picked up the bag, that Alex had dropped and replaced the cross. HE was about to put it away again when Alex, tugged on his tunic, "Uncle Puck, what's wrong, is it iron?"  
"No."  
"Ugly?"  
"No, it belonged to someone who died a long time ago." He held the cross now in his hands, remembering.  
Alex noticed the mood change in his uncle. "How'd they die?"  
Puck looked down at his charge, smiling. Alex hadn't experienced someone close to him dying yet, so he didn't know how to handle it. Puck picked Alex up, sitting down on one of his couches, "She got sick during the Black Plague that ran through Europe."  
Alex frowned but Puck showed him the necklace, "This was her necklace. Her name was Cheri. I loved her very much."  
Alex smiled, "You had a girlfriend?"  
"I had a wife" Puck chuckled and responded.  
"Why don't you have new girlfriend?"  
Puck shrugged, not really that answer. "Because I haven't found the right one yet."  
"Oh." Alex stated, touching the black gem. "Why do you hide it? If it was mine, I'd show it to everyone."  
Puck smiled, "It is beautiful."  
Alex nodded, "Well, I need to make my puppets so put on a show with Lex." Alex jumped off the couch, floating long enough to grab a sock. He turned, "Hey, uncle Puck, do you want to help me with the show?"  
Puck smiled, "Sure."  
Alex gave Puck a big smile, "Good. Be in the library at sunset."  
Puck saluted, "Yes, sir!"  
Alex left his mentor. Puck looked at the cross again. HE puckered his lips in thought, saying to no one, "It is too pretty to be stowed away in a sock drawer." Slowly, he brought the gold chain over his head, letting the weight fall against his chest. He caressed the cross, smiling. He tucked the cross behind his tunic. He patted his shirt, feeling the shape of the cross. In a way it was comforting to have a part of her so close again. He looked out the window, there was only a few hours left before sunset. He got up and returned to his work with a smile on his face.  
  
  
After Alex's wonderful performance of The Muppets Movie via sock puppets, Puck went to the library trying to finish You Might Be a Redneck If..The autobiography of Jeff Foxworthy. Yet, he didn't get far. He began to play with the cross around his neck with his eyes focused on a point beyond the words on the crisp page. His mind was back in France with Cheri.   
  
France,  
  
The gray sky cried on the people that surrounded the casket in the cemetery. Puck stared at the casket, hugging Cheri's shoulders with one arm, the other resting on her swollen belly. The priest was praying with the crowd adding in the appropriate line when prompted. Death was such a mystery to Puck. He understood that mortals expired but what happened next? Were they reborn like the Fey? Did they go to a heaven? Or did they just disappear. This thought scared him. He accepted that Cheri would die one day but to think she would never have the ability to be reborn caused a lump to form in his throat. He kissed Cheri's temple, more to reassure him then her. Puck watched as four graveyard workers started to lower the casket into the ground. The world seemed to be in slow motion, each movement exaggerated. Cheri sobbed louder, turning to cry in Puck's shirt. He caressed her hair, never taking his eyes off the casket. A life was gone, Cheri's mother. As she sobbed and her stomach rubbed against him he could feel the little life form reaching out to him. It was a boy but Puck promised not to tell Cheri. She had freaked when he first told her he was Fey, but it had taken her roughly ten minutes to calm down and accept it. Traits that were common among his people and made him love her more and more each day. He didn't think her weak for sobbing uncontrollably because he wanted to cry too. A feeling deep within his chest throbbed with pain as if it were his own mother. He felt the loss and the pain the unknown caused. The rains feel faster, soaking Puck's hair, giving it a gray look. Cheri's sobs where slowing as she hugged him. People were beginning to scatter but Cheri and Puck remained until the graveyard workers began to cover the casket with dirt. They turned, walking to their home, still holding onto each other, Cheri looked into Puck's eyes, "This doesn't bother you does it? Death is probably nothing to an immortal. How can we...how can I cope with so much pain?" She whispered the latter phase to herself.  
Puck let her see a tear fall from his eye. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, "We keep our chin up, Cheri. Remember, it rains on everyone."  
  
Nursery..Eyrie building.......   
  
Alex was pacing in his room. He knew he had to tell Puck now. It was time. He understood and he could now speak. He didn't want to tell Puck because then he might leave, but he promised and Puck said you always have to fulfill your promises. So, with a heavy heart, Alex walked to find Puck.  
  
IN the Library............  
  
  
Puck came out of his flashback. He knew now that the pain and loss he felt was due to his suppressed memories of his mother. He didn't see Alex walk into the room, sitting next to him. Puck frowned to think that someday Alex would have to know that pain. If he could protect him from that pain he would but it would only be an illusion for everything leaves it's just a matter of for how long. His own soul was once another being, just as all the Fey. Although Oberon hated the phrase, Puck said they were recycled goods, just as powerful and wiser as the original just in a different form. Dreams seemed to be the only link to these past lives, each past life form appearing to advise the current user. Puck snapped out of his trance, placing the book down to see the sad look on his face, "Hey buddy what's wrong?"  
Alex crawls into Puck's arms and hugs him, "Promise you won't get mad at me?"  
Puck frowned. This was not a good way to start a conversation with a magickally inclined toddler, "You didn't turn my best suits into clown outfits again, did you?"  
"No."  
"Have the whole cast of Power Rangers in your room?"  
"No."  
"Failed pre-school?"  
"No."  
"Then what could be so bad?"  
Alex lifted his head, "I have a secret to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago but I was afraid that if I told you, you would leave me."  
Puck ruffled the boy's head, "Now why would I go and do something like that Alex. You're not that bad. So, what is the secret?"  
Alex scratched his cheek, "When I was in mommy's stomach, I saw a lady and a ghost man. They said when I understood the secret I needed to tell you. It's how to defeat Oberon and bring Mab back to the throne."  
Puck frown deepen, "What? Where did you hear that name?"  
Alex answered, "Thaat was the lady's name. She said that Oberon trapped her in the place and she can't get out without your help."  
Puck didn't know what to say. He looked down trying to find his breathe. A staggered breath brought him back to Alex. He was ready to cry. Puck hugged him close, Oh Alex..it's ok. I'm not mad just surprised. Do you know who Mab is?" Alex shook his head no, so Puck explained, "That is my mom."  
Alex went wide-eyed, "You have a mom?"  
Puck laughed, "Of course I do! What is this secret?"  
Alex nodded, "The secret is in the mirror. To bring Mab back you have to push Oberon into a mirror big enough to allow Mab to grab onto him. They can switch places, but it can't be any of Titania's mirrors because he put a spell on them to block her out."  
Puck nodded, "Is that it?"  
Alex looked up to the ceiling thinking, biting his lower lip, "No."  
"Then what?"  
Alex smiled, "Mab wanted me to tell you that she loves you very much and she has watched you grow and is proud of you."  
Puck hugged Alex, "That's a lot of 'ands.' I wish I could tell her I love her too."  
Alex laughed, "You can! I see her all the time. She comes to me in my mirror."  
Puck jumped up to teleport them to the room. Alex jumped out of Puck's arms to race to the mirror. "Mab..ghostman? I want to see you."  
A green light surrounded the mirror and a woman appeared. Puck covered his mouth. It was Mab. Her long purple tunic dress flowed in an invisible wind. Her sharp blue eyes, fair skin, and flowing white hair made her the most beautiful woman Puck had ever seen. She was truly the origin of fairelore. Alex moved, "Mab, Puck is here."  
Mab looked over and smiled, "My baby..you've grown soo much."  
Puck walked over the mirror. He placed a shaking hand over its surface. Mab allows her fingers to intertwine with Puck's. Mother and son were finally touching each other for the first time in over 2,000 years. "I remember you." Puck said in a horse voice.  
Mab smiled, "I would hope so..I am your mother."  
"And Oberon's," spat Puck.  
Mab sighed, "Do not be harsh with him. He went through a lot as a child and maybe I wasn't there for him. He must pay now ONLY by my hands. It is my right to take him out of this world."  
Puck nodded, "I understand."  
Mab smiled, "I knew you would. Your father is here too. As soon as I return to power I will restore his form."  
Puck laughed, "One day an orphan the next a family man."  
Mab laughed, "You are so my son. I see that Oberon has bound you again. I undo that bind." A shock went thorough Puck's body and he felt all his powers returning tenfold. "Wait, this is too much power."  
Mab shook her head, "NO, Puck, This is the potential you were born with but it was suppressed by Oberon."  
"How am I going to control all of it?"  
"It is simple. I will teach you, "she laughed, "Oberon thought if he could control you then  
he could save you from becoming like me."  
"Why was that so bad?"  
"He hated the fact that I was a trickster. How I danced among the children as an equal. He saw that in you and thought if he raised you it would kill that spark. I'm glad he was wrong."  
"ME too." Puck shivered and rubbed his hands. Alex, worried, looked at Puck, "I'm cool Alex. Don't worry. Wait! What about Titania? She's hasn't been the nicest to me but she is still the Fairy Lord's daughter. Her father will fight for her right to retain court status. The higher the position the better and you know they will use little Alex as a bargaining chip. I love her grandson very much and I would hate to see him suffer. What will become of her?  
Mab nodded, "I have watched her. She does have the strength and will of a living queen mother but she is also conniving and seductive. She will be spared Oberon's destiny if she decides to side with me and become my top servant."  
Puck nodded, "I don't know. She has been a queen for a LONG time, she may not give up the position so readily. She will have all of the Fairy court on her side."  
Mab frowned, "Puck, don't argue with me. Your brother must pay.."  
"And I agree," answered Puck as he placed his hands on the mirror, longing to touch her again, "but Titania has been my queen and my friend, kind of, and I do not wish her harm. Her daughter and grandson are family to me."  
Mab smiled, "And I would never hurt them. Alex has been so helpful. He reminds me of your father. I plan on giving Alex a position in our court when he is older. I can use him as a bargaining chip as well. I will deal with Titania when the time comes, but for now..let's just enjoy each others company."  
Puck nodded. Placing his forehead on the mirror. Mab caressed his head through the mirror. Alex saw tears run down his face. Alex hugged Puck's legs. Puck caressed his head, as his mother caressed his own head. "You were there..you were always there in the mirror, weren't you?" He pulled away to see Mab, crying.  
"Yes, I was there."  
"The comfort and the touch I felt...was...you."  
Mab nodded, "He couldn't keep me away from you."  
Puck knelt on the ground, "What I wouldn't give to hug you even just once." Mab nodded, unable to speak as her tears ran down her cheeks. Puck wiped his face, "What do you smell like? What do you feel like?"  
"All these answers will be answered soon, I promise."  
Puck looked into her eyes, "How do we get you out of there?"  
Mab smiled, "I was wondering when you would ask that? There are two ways. The first way is to kill Oberon, but I do not want to do that. It is the last resort. He is still my son and I love him dearly. The second way is to get him close enough to a large mirror and push him through when I'm there. You won't be able to use any of the mirrors on Avalon or here because Oberon has treated them so no one can magic through them."  
Puck nodded, "I'll get to work on that. It will be hard. Oberon made it that I can't see Avalon through any of the mirrors here. We might have to go outside the castle to defeat him."  
Mab began to pace again and Puck smiled, noticing it was the same thing that he did countless nights when he couldn't sleep. It was comforting to see where he came from. She was beautiful and powerful. Everything he dreamed was true right down to the crease in her forehead as she paced, thinking hard.  
Puck smiled at her, his mother. His father was there to somewhere but he couldn't see him. He took Alex in his arms, "This is great. Thank you Alex."  
Alex nodded, still frowning. Deep down somewhere, Alex was crying. HE felt like he just lost his best friend, but he wouldn't tell Puck. He was too happy to see his mother. Later, Alex thought, later.  
Puck took his hand, placing it against the glass again. Mab stopped pacing and smiled. "Mother, let us not think of destruction and revolution tonight. As you said, let us enjoy each other's company. Who knows how this will end and I would hate to think we missed this opportunity because we were in a rush."  
Mab nodded, taking Puck's hand again, "You are right. I've been in here over 2,000 years, what is another year or two."  
Puck smiled, "How is it you can touch me?"  
"When Oberon is weak enough or not paying attention, I can slip my hand through. Nothing more though, he has his she-bitches watching out for me."  
Puck covered Alex's ears, "Mother!"  
Mab shrugged, "Sorry. When you hang out with a bunch of ghosts you learn a few things."  
Puck licked his lips, "Tell me. I want to know everything."  
Mab smiled, "Yes, but first let us conduct your first magick lesson. Alex, now it's your turn to be the teacher."  
Alex gave Puck an evil smile.  
  
Avalon.........  
  
Oberon sat on his throne with sick feeling in his gut. Something was not right. He watched the three sisters walk in, bowing to him. Luna stood first, "My, Lord, we see a cloud moving over your throne."  
Phoebe was the next to stand and say, "We beg of you to kill Puck now while he is still weak."  
Selene finally stood sighing, "We fear he has made contact with Mab."  
Oberon stood up, "How?!"  
The three winced as Luna answered, "We are not sure. All we know is that Puck is getting stronger and stronger everyday. You must stop him."  
"Or by Avalon's next full moon, you shall not be the Lord and master of Avalon anymore."  
Oberon sucked in a breath, trying not to let the sisters know how much their words dug into his flesh. "Leave me!" he bellowed.  
The three sisters left, looking at their Lord with worried identical faces.  
Oberon transported himself to his room. Thankfully, it was empty. He went over to his drawer. Opening the wooden drawer, he carefully took out a velvet pouch revealing the iron knife that was meant to kill his mother. He tucked it into his pouch making sure the iron never touched his skin. It was time to take care of Puck once and for all.  



	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to Tessa, whom I promised this chapter would be uploaded this   
weekend and anyone else who has been waiting for this chapter. Sorry ? Here it is a new   
chapter..hopefully I'll be able tow rite one THIS weekend without any interruptions.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Aduis whistled as he got to the Gate, which was the control room of the afterlife.   
It was the size of a three-story mall but inside it looked like an old fashion train station   
with "Knocking on Heaven's Door," by Guns & Roses playing in the background. Aduis   
floated through the gilded doors to see two archangels standing by the doorway to the   
Director of Placement's office. "Hey guys."  
The one archangel nodded, "Hey Aduis. How's the nursery?"  
"Good. Hopefully the next batch of kids will turn out alot better than my Flower   
children."  
The other archangel, snorted, trying to suppress a laugh. Aduis crossed his arms,   
"Something funny, Michael?"  
"Nope. You wanna see Chuck now?"  
"Yes please."  
Michael opened the door behind him, letting out a good hard laugh as he went   
further into the office. Aduis shook his head, "HE needs to get out more."  
The remaining archangel shrugged, "Hey we've been on a 24/7 work schedule for   
the past 200 hundred years. We BOTH need a break."  
Aduis nodded, "When do you change guard?"  
The angel looked up to the transparent ceiling in thought, his feathered wings   
flickering, "I think another decade."  
Aduis smiled, "That's not too bad. It will go by quick."  
"Yeah." He nodded as Michael returned. HE was composed and calm. He nodded   
to Aduis, "Chuck will see you now, but only for a few minutes."  
Aduis nodded, "Thanks." Aduis nodded and walked into the dark wooden hallway.   
The floor was a lush green grass, roses and daisies along the wall. He came to a door and   
walked in smiling, "Hey Chuck, I got a question for you."  
Chuck was a skinny man, looking for like father time than anything else. HE smiled   
at Aduis, "Question? Ask and I shall see if I know the answer."  
Aduis sat down next to the old man, "A woman died, with child, roughly 500 years   
ago. Her name was Cheri Vitale. Where did she go?"  
The old man placed his hands together, closing his eyes. His body floated up to the   
ceiling. He took a book out, looked in, and came back down, "She crossed over into   
heaven. She is given the choice of being reborn but she has declines the offer ever year.   
Her child went back to the valley of souls to await placement. If you want she walks past   
the clock tower everyday at 3."  
"Why?"  
"She said it was the time when her husband proposed to her."  
Aduis smiled, "You don't know how happy that makes me. I have to go, thanks   
Chuck."  
"No problem."  
Aduis ran out to the clocker tower just at it tolled 3. He looked around the   
bustling area not seeing anything. Then he saw a young girl standing with her arms   
crossed, looking up at the clock. She had soft blonde hair and a porcelain dolls face. She   
was beautiful to Aduis. He moved towards her, "Cheri?"  
She turned her blonde head, "Yes?"  
Aduis smiled, "My name is Aduis. I'm Puck's father."  
Cheri's eyes grew wide, "But he was Fey."  
"As I was at one time, but became mortal for love. I've come to ask you to come   
with me. Puck is depressed without you. His thoughts are cluttered with bad memories.   
He needs to remember the good times if he is going to defeat his brother. Do you have any   
days on your time card?"  
Cheri gave Aduis a sly smile, "I have 581 days."  
"How?"  
"I never went back to Earth after my death. I thought it would hurt Puck too much   
and he wouldn't be able to get over me."  
Aduis smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders, "He never has and it is his grief   
that is making him weak. Fey need to be relatively happy in order to perform extreme   
magick. Please, come with me. Help your husband.  
Cheri's eyes glistened with tears, "I tried to stay alive for him and our child, but I   
failed them both."  
Aduis hugged her, "No, you didn't. This is your chance to let him know you still   
love him. It may kick him out of his depression."  
Cheri smile returned, "I'll try."  
  
Puck sat next to the mirror, "Mom?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you really think we can defeat Oberon?"  
"Yes. Your brother is not as strong as he appears. I promise you we will win."  
"Over my dead body."  
Mab and Puck looked up to see Oberon standing with his hands behind his back.   
Puck quickly stood, "Uh-oh."  
"So, you found our dear mother."  
"No thanks to you." Puck said, standing protectively in front of the mirror.  
Oberon started to walk over but he heard Mab yell, "Oberon! Stay away from your   
brother. Please, let him be."  
"So you can plan my devise. Don't look so shocked, I can hear you both through   
the mirrors."  
Puck swallowed hard, there was something Oberon was hiding but it could be   
anything. Puck extended his hand creating a green field over them. Oberon touched the   
force field and recoiled. "I see mother has restored your powers."  
Puck gave a smile, "Again, no thanks to you."  
Oberon moved something in his hand and punched the force field, sending Puck   
down. He held his stomach, feeling sick. He took his hand away to see he was bleeding.   
"How?"  
He watched Oberon stand over him, waving an iron knife in his gloved hands, "I   
always win Puck."  
Puck tried to move but he could feel the iron running through his veins. It wasn't   
enough to kill him, but he felt like Oberon was going to change that very soon. He   
grabbed a shield just as Oberon jumped on him. The knife made contact with the shield,   
making a horrible clang. Puck pushed Oberon back.  
Mab was screaming, banging her mirror. She was stuck. Aduis and Cheri came to   
see her crying. "What is it?"  
"It's Oberon! He's going to kill Puck!" she screamed weeping, leaning on the   
mirror.  
Cheri gasped, "No." She jumped through the mirror and into the room. She could   
see Puck on the ground, bleeding. He still looked as handsome and young as he did when   
they first meet. She saw the man called Oberon, holding a knife dripping with blood. Cheri   
balled her hands into fists, "Please let this work." She ran straight into Oberon's body.   
  
Puck watched Oberon's hard face become soft and caring. He jumped back,   
throwing the knife to the floor, "Puck, are you ok?"  
Puck shook his head, trying to clear his vision. The iron was deeper than he   
thought and he could feel himself becoming sick with fever. Sweat fell from his brow as he   
whispered, "Excuse me?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm not sure, I'll tell you when I can see straight." He heard Oberon laugh before   
he passed out.  
  
Cheri in Oberon's body looked at Mab. "What do I do with him? Make it fast he's   
stronger than I thought," she said pointing to herself.  
Mab smiled, "You must be Cheri? I'm very happy to meet you. I'm Mab, Puck's   
mother. As for the body you inhabit, touch his cheek to the mirror. I may not be able to   
defeat him now but I can send him back to Avalon."  
Cheri nodded Oberon's head. She could feel the man fighting her from his prison   
deep within his subconscious. She leaned against the mirror, watching the woman called   
Mab raise her arms above her head. An eerie green glow formed around her hands and   
eyes. She touched the mirror's surface and Cheri felt it enter the body. Cheri phased out of   
the body just before it disappeared. She watched Aduis catch Mab as she collapsed. Mab   
looked down at Puck, "Cheri, is he ok?"  
Cheri, once more as a spirit, walked over to Puck's unconscious body. She   
swallowed hard as she traced her face over his cheek. "He lives."  
Mab looked at Aduis, "How did you catch me? I thought you were an untouchable   
mist"  
"I become solid for a few moments after returning from the center. It's so   
concentrated with energy it clings to any form that does not." No soon had he finished did   
Mab fall through Aduis, landing on the garden's floor.  
"See," Aduis stated, shrugging.  
Mab turned her head to see Cheri carrying Puck's form to the bed. "Is that how   
she can touch him?"  
"No, she is a spirit. She's different from ghosts like me. She is solid when she   
wants to be solid. It was close this time. Oberon knows now that we are here."  
"He does not about you."  
"Soon he will know."  
  
Cheri looked at the wound in Puck's side. It was still bleeding. She took a crystal from her   
pouch and touched it to his wound. Within seconds it was healed. She looked at Aduis and   
Mab's surprised looks. She shrugged, "Hey when you hang out with angels long enough   
they teach you a few tricks." Cheri's attention was brought back to a groaning Puck. He   
put his hand over his eyes, "I'm dead."  
Cheri smiled, "Not yet."  
He moaned, moving his eyes to see Cheri wearing a white toga and gold bracelets   
on her arms and in her hair. She looked like a Greek goddess. He was speechless for a few   
moments before saying, "I'm in Heaven."  
Cheri chuckled in the bell-like laugh that he remembered so clearly. He reached   
out, sitting, to touch her cheek. His shaking hand touched her solid cheek and he laughed,   
"You're real!" He saw her face fall, "What is it?"  
"Puck, I'm dead. I have been for over 500 years. I'm a spirit. Your father said that   
you have been more depressing than a drunk man."  
"I've missed you so much. The years keep going by but you are all I think about."  
Cheri sighed, taking Puck's hand in her own, "I have caused you so much pain but   
don't you remember we had so much fun. Your father said you always remember the bad   
times, what about our good times: the day we first meet, our wedding, the pranks we   
played on the guards, don't let those times die in vain."  
Puck smiled, "You were always so smart. How long can you stay?"  
Cheri shrugged, "A little bit over a year. Then I must return to heaven."  
Puck's smile faded, squeezing her hand, "What happened to our child?"  
Cheri smiled, "He waits until the day he can be reborn. He looks just like you but   
he has my smarts."  
Puck laughed, "Of course."  
"Your parents have called me to you hoping I can help you remember the good   
times. You need to beat that Oberon guy, I won't be here all the time to save your arse."  
"I got it."  
  
Mab laughed, "Puck, we will see you soon. Block the mirrors so Oberon cannot surprise   
us like he did again."  
Puck jumped off the bed, placing his hand on the mirror. Mab touched her hand to   
the mirror, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"You got it." He saluted as the mirror rippled. When the image was gone he   
turned back to Cheri. She was looking at the picture of Alex on his nightstand. "That's   
Alex. He's my charge."  
"A halfling?"  
"Quarterling, actually. If you want to meet him I can call him."  
Cheri stood with one swift floating motion, "No, I'm still getting used to being   
back on Earth. I never thought I'd come back."  
Puck frowned, walking to her side. It was weird having her right here again. He   
touched her cheek again, "Why? Was I that bad?"  
Cheri let transparent tears fall down her cheek, "You were too wonderful. I   
thought..I thought if I came back it would hurt you too much to see me. It would bring   
back bad memories, but I see not coming back did a lot worse."  
Puck wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She still   
smelled like cookies, yet her light and delicate appearance was caused by the fact she was   
a spirit now. HE lifted his head up, kissing her on the lips. They were cold like the rest of   
her body but her lips none the same.   
Cheri touched his cheek, running her hand to the back of his neck, deepening the   
kiss. He still tasted the same to her. His tender kiss speaking volumes to her heart. She   
pulled away, "I love you. I never stopped loving you."  
Puck kissed her neck, "I love you too. Could I show you how much?" he smiled   
evilly.  
Cheri knew exactly what we wanted to do. She gave him an evil smile back, "I   
think we can."  
Puck lifted her into his arms, jumping on the bed with her. He laid on top of her,   
kissing her stomach. She undid his tunic, pulling it over his head. Something hard hit her   
hand. She moved the tunic away to see her cross around his neck. She touched it, "You   
kept it?"  
Puck smiled, "Yes. It's the only thing I had left of you that didn't fade or crumble   
to dust."  
Cheri took the chain and pulled Puck down, kissing him passionately. She kissed   
his chin, "For tonight, let's forget about everything except us. Let's pretend we're back in   
Paris and this is just one more night we have together."  
Puck smiled, nodding, kissing her against this time undoing her toga. Soon they   
were making love as they did over 500 years ago.  
  
The next morning, Puck woke with a start. He looked to see Cheri was gone. "No!" he   
screamed, hitting the bed. "It wasn't a dream!" HE jumped out of bed, grabbing a pair of   
jeans he wore occasionally. He walked over to the mirror, placing his hand on it. HE   
moved the energy blocking it from Oberon as his mother had told him to do. HE stomped   
over to his balcony, looking over the city. He was starting cry when something touched   
his head. He looked up to see Cheri's cross find its way around his neck. Cheri appeared   
from a mist, "I think it belongs with you now."  
Puck jumped up, hugging her, "I thought you were gone or worse a dream."  
Cheri hugged him, "I needed to go to the other side. You tired me out so much I   
didn't think I was going to have enough energy to stay on Earth."  
Puck laughed, "I'll remember that." Cheri touched Puck's temple and he got a rush   
of images. He closed his eyes, touching her wrist, "What are you doing?"  
Cheri smiled, "I'm giving you happy memories."  
Puck opened his eyes looking into her faded blue eyes. HE closed them again and   
let the images rush into his mind.  
  
  
Paris..  
  
Cheri was walking in the market looking for the right ingredients for dinner. Puck and her   
had been dating for over a year now and they were so in love Cheri knew it would keep   
poets occupied for years. Although, she was in love Puck, he was hesitate to actually say   
the words. How could she blame him? He was an immortal being living with a mortal   
woman. It was strange. She got a head of lettuce, heading towards the center. When she   
got there she froze, Puck was sitting throwing a coin into the fountain. HE looked up,   
smiling. She smiled, walking to him, "Hello, what are you doing here? I thought you had   
business to take care of with your Lord?"  
"Sitting and I did. I wanted to tell you something?"  
Cheri frowned, "You're leaving me aren't you? Your Lord has called you home."  
Puck frowned, "No! Nothing like that at all." He took her hands in his, sitting her   
down on the fountain, "I wanted to tell you that….I love you."  
Cheri furrowed her brow, with a small grin, "What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear   
you."  
Puck grunted, smiling. She was just as much a trickster as he was and it was now   
why he felt confident saying, "I love you."  
Cheri squealed hugging him, "I love you too."  
Puck hugged her tight, kissing her neck, "How would you like to be Mrs. Robin   
Goodfellow?"  
Cheri pulled away, "Your serious?"  
Puck nodded, "Surprisingly, yes."  
"It sounds..wonderful." She kissed him, hearing the toll of the clock tower toll 3.  
  
Puck sucked in a breath, looking Cheri, "That was a good memory."  
"There is clock tower in heaven just like the one we had in Paris. Every day at 3 I   
go and listen to the toll. Each toll singing your words…I..Love…You. It's the only thing   
that helps me remember. Heaven makes you forgot about your past life. That clock tower   
is the only reason I remembered you."  
Puck smiled, "Remind me to sent a thank you card to the person who created that   
tower then. So, what other memories do you have for me?"  
Cheri smiled, "I started the chain, it's up to you to keep it going. Despite popular   
belief, it takes a lot out a spirit to enter someone, especially when they are as powerful as   
your brother."  
Puck nodded, "I'd believe it. I've already blocked the mirror from him."   
"I tried to manipulate his memories, so he may not remember this incident for a   
few days."  
Puck nodded, getting used to the face his wife had similar powers to the Fey. HE   
then   
thought about a solution to his little problem, "We need a mirror large enough to throw   
Oberon into it."  
"Well, you go shopping and I'll go back to limbo to talk with your parents. Maybe   
they have an idea."   
Puck nodded, "Agreed." HE kissed her nose before disappearing. Cheri faded   
away to limbo.   
  
Cheri materialized in limbo next to Mab. Mab smiled at her, "Welcome child." She   
extended her arms and Cheri walked into them, accepting the hug. "You did very well   
against Oberon. It's good to know my son found someone with beauty and brains."   
Cheri smiled, "Thank you." She looked over at Aduis, "What are we to do now?   
Puck went to find a mirror."   
Aduis shrugged, "I don't know. How did Oberon find out about Mab's contact?"   
Mab released Cheri, "I know all to well how he found out. His creations, the Weird   
Sisters, can see past, present, and future. They wanted Oberon to destroy Puck when he   
was born but he suppressed his powers instead. They were watching the time stream for   
any disturbance that might destroy their Master's rule."   
Cheri shook her head, "I still cannot be believe I'm standing here in front of the   
past and future rulers of Avalon. Although I knew Puck was Fey I never truly believed it."   
Aduis placed his hands on her shoulders, "It is something to get used to but you   
have done well. I might add for someone who never visited Earth once since your death,   
you handled the possession very well too."   
"Possession is easy, but the mind manipulation was more difficult. They taught us   
how to use the gifts we are given as spirits. Of course, I never thought I'd actually use   
them."   
Mab frowned, "Mind manipulation?"   
Cheri nodded, "I made Oberon forget he came to Earth to destroy Puck. He was so   
strong. I don't think it will take more than two or three days before he realizes what   
happened."   
Mab nodded, "Then we don't have that much time. Aduis, is there any thin veils of   
time and space where I can move so when the time comes I'll still have some power left."   
Aduis nodded, "I'll go look." He floated away.   
Cheri looked at Mab, "What can I do?"   
Mab gave her a sweet smile, "I want you to do exactly what you've been doing.   
Make Puck happy by reminding him of the good times. The happier he gets the more   
powerful he will become. I have no words to thank you for helping him or loving him the   
way you have over these years."   
Cheri nodded, "You just did." She jumped into the mirror, returning to Earth.   
  
Puck walked, as Owen Burnett, into a mirror discount outlet in Paramus, New Jersey. He   
was browsing through the large mirrors when Cheri popped up, "Hi."   
Owen sucked in a breath, jumping back. When he realized it was Cheri and not   
Oberon, he smiled, "Cheri, you shouldn't surprise me like that I thought you were   
Oberon."   
Cheri gave Puck an evil smile, "I'm not doing anything you haven't done to me   
thousands of times."   
Owen nodded, she had a point. He used to do the same thing to her. He picked up a   
hand mirror, "So, which one do you think will work?"   
Cheri moved from mirror to mirror until Owen saw her entire body. She tapped the   
surface, "This one."   
Owen nodded, "Good choice." His face became stoic, more a custom to his alter   
ego's demeanor, "How long did you say Oberon wouldn't be able to remember?"   
Cheri frowned, "Two..maybe three max."   
"So, since he's on Avalon..two days means he won't remember for two months, give   
or take."   
Cheri smiled, "That's plenty of time."   
"Yeah, but not if he's stronger than we think and he could break it any moment."   
Cheri pounded the surface, making the glass wobble, "Well, then what are you standing   
around here for...get your little cute butt in gear."   
Owen grinned, "Yes, dear."   
Cheri smiled and vanished. Owen walked over and paid for the mirror, instructing   
it to be shipped to the castle by tonight.   
  
Oberon sat on his throne. He had awoken from his nap feeling like hw had failed at   
something, yet he couldn't remember. HE watched Titania dance around with her fairies   
forgetting about the thing he forgot to do.   
  
Cheri appeared in front of Mab, bowing. "Puck has found a wonderful mirror."   
Mab smiled, "Child, please stand. I'm not a Queen yet."   
"Yet being the word."   
Mab smiled, "I was wondering about your mind manipulation. Can you do it to   
anyone?"   
"Sure. I have to be able to touch them though. The more direct the better."   
Mab waved her hand over her mirror, revealing three identical women, save their   
hair color, asleep on a patch of grass. "These are Oberon's creations. My suspicions were   
correct, they were the ones who told Oberon that Puck found me. Can you erase their   
memories too?"   
Cheri nodded, "With pleasure."   
Cheri reached into the mirror, touching each of the women's foreheads. A blue ball   
of light surrounded their heads, fading as quickly as it had appeared. She returned her   
hand into limbo "Done. They weren't nearly as strong as Oberon. Their manipulation will   
last a lot longer."   
Mab smiled wide, "Excellent."   
Aduis appeared next to Cheri, "What did I miss?"   
Mab placed her hand on Cheri, "Our little Princess here just erased the Weird   
Sisters memories, and so they won't be a bothersome for awhile."   
Aduis smiled, "That's wonderful and to add to this happy occasion I found a thin   
veil to which you could pass through my dear."   
Mab clapped her hands together, "This is wonderful. Everything is coming   
together."   
  
Brooklyn walked into the Great Hall as Puck undid the mirror. Brooklyn chuckled, "Are   
we that obsessed with ourselves?"   
Puck stuck his tongue out, "No, I leave that to you."   
Brooklyn chuckled, "What is it for?"   
"Picking a fight with Oberon." Puck said, not looking at his gargoyle friend.   
Brooklyn shook his head, angry, he said, "I know you're crazy, but I didn't know   
you were insane too."   
"It's not like that..I found my mother."   
Brooklyn touched the mirror's surface, his beak hanging open, "How?"   
"Alex showed me. Somehow my mother AND my father found Alex and told him to   
tell me. Unfortunately, Oberon found out too."   
Brooklyn placed his hand on Puck's shoulder, "Hey, if you need any help let me   
know."   
Puck smiled, "Thanks, I might need you."   
  
Cheri appeared in the mirror to see a big red demon with his hand on Puck's shoulder. She   
was going to panic but she saw the two laugh. Puck must know this demon, maybe it was   
one of Oberon's children. She glided to the surface, "Hi Puck."   
She saw the demon just up in surprise, standing in a fighting stance. Puck laughed,   
"Brooklyn, this is Cheri."   
  
Brooklyn's heart leapt into his throat as a young woman appeared in the mirror's   
surface. He was about to break the mirror when Puck laughed, stating it was Cheri.   
Brooklyn swallowed, "Cheri? The Cheri?"   
The girl laughed, "I'm a celebrity!"   
Puck smiled sweetly, towards the young woman, "Don't encourage her. Cheri,   
Brooklyn."  
Brooklyn watched the girl float through the mirror, extending her hand. He tried to   
take it but his talon fell through her. Cheri laughed, "Opps, sorry I forgot that only Puck   
can touch me on this side."  
Brooklyn saw the Fey blush. Brooklyn tucked that idea away for teasing later on   
=, but for now there was a ghost in the Great Hall. And she was looking at him, nervously.   
Brooklyn cleared his throat, "I'm a gargoyle, if you didn't know."  
Cheri smiled, "I was wondering. I thought you were some sort of demon, no   
offense."  
"None taken, we get that a lot."  
  
Puck was watching the interactions between Cheri and Brooklyn when he saw the mirror   
begin to swirl as if black ink had been dropped into its watery surface. Puck yelled,   
causing Cheri and Brooklyn to turn to see the possessed mirror. Puck was about to bang   
on it when Brooklyn grabbed his arm, "I'm not magickal inclined but I'm pretty sure   
touching that is a big no no."  
"I agree." Cheri said, placing her hands on Puck's shoulders.   
Puck let his head fall, "The mirror is corrupted."  
Cheri frowned, "It seems Oberon knew you might try this type of attack…"  
"So, he jinxed not only all the mirrors in the castle, but any new ones to enter."   
Finished Brooklyn.  
Puck sighed, "Then we'll just have to find another way."  
Cheri smiled, "There's my stubborn Puck."  
Brooklyn chuckled, "Oh, you are so cute."  
Puck smiled, "Back off, Brooklyn, get your own spirit."  
Brooklyn put his hands up defensively, "Cool. So, what do you suggest?"  
Cheri looked at the mirror, "We need to talk to Mab. I heard Aduis say he found a   
thin veil to which Mab could enter this world. If we can find this location we can use a   
mirror outside."  
"As long as Puck does not touch it." Said Mab, as her bright figure appeared,   
breaking through the black surface.  
"Me?" Puck said, heartbroken.  
"Oberon paced the spell on you and unfortunately it is too complex for even I to   
undo. Any mirror surface you touch with the touch of battle against your brother triggers   
this binding."  
Puck crossed his arms, angry. Cheri say this change in mood and quickly wrapped   
her arms around him. Puck shivered at first, her cold touch attacking his warm skin. She   
smiled at him, "No sad faces, remember it rains on everyone."  
Puck gave her a soft grin, caressing her cheek, remembering when he told her   
those words. "As always, you are right. We'll have to start looking for umbrellas. Mother,   
we need to know about the veil."  
Mab nodded, looking at the gargoyle, whose jaw nearly touched the floor. "My   
dear gargoyles, have you never seen a lady in a mirror before?"  
Brooklyn regained his composure, "Nah, Puck does it all the time, he bowed, "I'm   
Brooklyn, Second in Command of the Manhattan Clan, and at your son and your service,   
my lady."  
Mab curtsied, "I am Mab, past and future Queen on Avalon, and Puck's mommy."  
Brooklyn smiled, Looking at Puck, "I like her."  
Puck, who wrapped his arms around Cheri, grinned, "Well, I'm so happy you   
approve."  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

PARIS  
  
Cheri was humming to her child kicking within her as she made an apple pie. At six   
months pregnant she was finally starting to show. She felt fat and ugly but Puck acted   
like she was a goddess. She heard a sound coming from the back door. She took her   
rolling pin, lifting it above her head, ready to strike the intruder. She came around the   
corner, screaming. Puck screamed too. Cheri laughed, "Why must you scare me so? It's   
not good for my heart or the baby."  
Puck chuckled, "By the looks of that pin in your hands, it's not good for my   
health. I thought you'd be sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."  
Cheri threw the pin to the counter, "This baby won't let me sleep. It's moving   
around so much playing with my ribs like a xylophone."  
"So, it's a musical baby?"  
Cheri stuck out her tongue, " I do not find that funny."  
Puck took her in his arms, kissing her on the lips. The baby kicked again this time   
hitting Puck as well as Cheri. Puck laughed, looking down at her stomach, "Somebody's   
jealous."  
Cheri nodded, "Extremely. So, have you thought of any names?"  
"Well, I like Robin, Jr. I think it has a nice ring to it."  
"And if it's a girl?"  
"Cheri, Jr."  
Cheri laughed, "You can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"It's just not done. I was thinking Matilda or Rosalyn if it's a girl."  
Puck shook his head no, "No way. What about Christina or Adrienne?"  
"Maybe. We still have plenty of time to choose a name. Come, I made some pie."  
"Cravings?"  
"Yes. Come tell me about your day."  
Puck stopped her, "You know I was really scared when you told me you were   
pregnant. I didn't think I could handle it. But now, I don't see a burden or problem I see a   
little bit of you and a bit of me growing inside of you. I didn't think I could love you or   
someone I haven't meet yet so much."  
"You know if it's a boy or a girl don't you?"  
Puck beamed, "Yeah I do."  
Cheri beamed back, kissing him, "Well, don't spoil the surprise for me."  
"As you wish."  
  
Puck was snapped back into reality as a wind started to take his paper away. The pages   
stopped flipping and Puck noticed an advertisement in big bold letters. Smiling, he   
looking up to the sky, "Whoever was watching thank you." His attention was brought   
back to the advertisement for the largest funny house in the east coast. It was making a   
stop in NYC for a couple nights. Puck grabbed the phone to make sure a few friends and   
him had one night.  
  
Brooklyn broke from his stone sleep to see a very happy and smiling Puck waiting for   
him. He smiled back, "I'm assuming since your smile is taking up 90 percent of your face   
that you have a plan."  
Puck nodded, "Yep. You win the booby price?"  
"Pamela Anderson?"  
Puck chuckled, "You wish."  
Brooklyn sighed, "Yes, I do."  
Puck motioned for his head, "Would you like to hear my plan?"  
Brooklyn jumped down form his perch to see the others looking at him and Puck   
like they had just been caught doing something bad. "Do you think we should clue them   
in on what we are about to do?"  
Puck frowned, "Not really. I don't want to get too many people involved. It's too   
risky."  
Brooklyn crossed his arms, "I think we need to tell them. You know, just in case."   
Brooklyn couldn't finish the statement.  
Puck finally nodded, "Fine. Meet me in the Lobby at nine." Puck turned to leave   
but Brooklyn grab his arm.  
"Have you even told Xanatos?"  
Puck looked into Brooklyn's worried face, shaking his head, "No."  
Brooklyn let Puck's arm go, surprised, "Maybe you should."  
Puck left Brooklyn to tell the others what was going on while he went deeper into   
the castle. He was dazing and didn't see Alex until they collided. Puck smiled, "Hey,   
Little Prince, what's the hurry?"  
"I know you said it was bad, but I heard what you and Brook were talking about.   
Please, tell daddy. Please, tell me."  
Puck caressed the boy's cheek, "You're right. I haven't been fair to you, have I? I   
promised you we'd never have secrets and I broke that promise."  
Alex took his uncle's hand, "If you tell me now, you won't break your promise."  
Puck squeezed the boy's hand, "OK, let's go get your father. I think he needs to   
know too."  
  
Cheri walked into the Valley of Souls, watching the parade of children floating around.   
She smiled at them all but one caught her eye. She walked over to a child who was   
playing with a teddy bear. He had white hair and blue eyes with little freckles dancing on   
his cheeks. Cheri moved behind the child, covering his eyes, "Guess whom?"  
The little boy laughed hysterically, "Hi momma."  
Cheri let the boy go, letting him turn to hug her. She kissed his forehead, "How's   
my angel?"  
"Good. Momma, when are we going home?"  
Cheri frowned. A year after her death she finally gathered the courage to ask   
where her child had gone. The Placement Officer Chuck took her to the Valley of Souls.   
She had found him, wanting to just see him once and then leave, but the moment their   
eyes locked she knew she couldn't leave him. He had smiled sweetly at her, reaching his   
arms out to her. When she embraced him he had whispered, 'Are we going home?' She   
didn't have the heart to say no, so she said soon. Cheri smiled at her son, soothing his   
unruly hair back, "Soon, sweetie. Very soon." This time she meant it.  
  
Mab and Aduis were playing chess in her garden, both stressed and nervous about what   
their sons were about to go through. IN the end, one would win and the other may die.   
This did not settle well, for even though Oberon had done some bad things, he was still   
their son and they loved him. Mab sighed, "Is it almost time?"  
Aduis looked up as a clock passed by. He turned to Mab, "Yes, in a few minutes."  
Mab looked over Aduis' shoulder to see Cheri fly to them. Mab smiled, "Are you   
ready?"  
Cheri wrung her hands, "It doesn't matter now."  
Aduis nodded, "Then let's begin."  
Cheri nodded, closing her eyes. She opened them, focusing on the mirror. The   
mirror swirled revealing Oberon sitting on his throne, bored. Cheri sent a bolt of light   
into the mirror and it reverted to its glass surface again. She let out a sigh, "It's done. He   
will remember in a few minutes."  
Mab stood up, "Then go to Puck. Brooklyn, Puck and a few others are already at   
the funhouse."  
Aduis stood as well, placing his hand on Cheri's shoulder, "BE well, be strong,   
little one. Have faith in Avalon's power and grace and she will smile upon you tonight."  
Cheri smiled, "I'll have to see this Avalon one day." She jumped into the mirror,   
disappearing.   
Mab stood next to Aduis, "She should see it."  
  
  
Puck, Brooklyn, Goliath, and Xanatos in his exoframe walked around the funhouse,   
standing in front the thousands of mirrors, waiting. Brooklyn looked around, "Are you   
sure we don't need the to her Puck?"  
Puck nodded, "Yes, the more people here the more distracted we all will be. We   
need to be alert. I need you guys to keep Oberon business and I can do the rest.  
Cheri moved into the room through the mirror to stand next to Puck, "Hi."  
Puck hugged her, "Thank you for coming."  
"Wild horses couldn't have kept me away." She smiled, caressing Puck's cheek.   
"This must be Cheri."  
Cheri looked to see a human in some sort of gargoyle machine and a large   
lavender gargoyle standing next to him. She waved, "Yes, and you are?"  
Brooklyn cleared his throat, "This is Goliath, Leader of the Manhattan Clan and   
this is David Xanatos, and he owns the castle."  
"He's also my boss." Puck finished.  
Cheri nodded, "Pleasure. So, has Oberon showed up yet?"  
Puck shook his head, "No, are you sure he can remember now?"  
"Positive."  
Brooklyn watched as one of the mirrors became cloudy with smoke. He pointed,   
"I think he's coming."  
Puck left Cheri's side; "He might have the three bitches with him, so everyone be   
careful."  
Everyone watched the cloudy mirror, never seeing the figure appear in the mirror   
beside them. Oberon's face was hard and angry. He jumped out the mirror, pushing Puck   
into two large mirrors hanging next to each other. AS Puck made contact, the mirrors   
crackled with lightening, turning black. These two were now blocked from Mab. Puck   
fell to the floor, cursing himself for being so stupid.  
Cheri ran over in front of Oberon, entering his body. Oberon twisted with pain,   
fighting the intruder. Puck ran over, knocking Oberon to the ground, "Cheri?"  
"He's too strong." Cheri's voice answered through Oberon's mouth.  
"Of course we are," bellowed Oberon sending Puck back into Brooklyn. He stood   
up, reaching into his chest, brining Cheri out by her neck. She struggled but his tight was   
too strong. He lifted her above his head, "We are King Oberon, Ruler of the Third Race,   
now and forever. You will never again invade us." He hands began to glow green,   
sending shocks of magick threw her.   
  
Cheri saw Brooklyn and Puck charge Oberon but Oberon threw her into a mirror. She   
could hear Puck yell for her as she passed through the mirror. Aduis caught her, as she   
screamed, "No."  
Mab frowned, "He's blocked you. You'll never be able to return to Earth in your   
present state."  
Cheri cried, "No, Puck!" She banged against the mirror, watching the battle.  
  
Brooklyn grabbed Puck out of the way before Oberon could hit him with a magickal   
blast. Xanatos took out a cross bow, shooting it at Oberon. It was hopeless; Oberon   
dismissed each arrow with a thought. Goliath roared, charging the Fey King. Oberon was   
not paying attention to him and was knocked on the floor. Puck grabbed one of the loose   
arrows, jumping onto Oberon's chest. Oberon yanked his arm out from Puck's grip to   
grab Puck's throat. Puck gagged but was able to thrust the arrow deep within Oberon's   
chest. Oberon screamed, becoming weak and old. Puck screamed as well as the iron   
burned through his skin where he had held the arrow. Puck rolled off, "Brooklyn!"  
Brooklyn grabbed the weak Oberon, "Way ahead of you." Brooklyn was about to   
throw Oberon into the mirror but Oberon pulled the arrow out, bringing it down into   
Brooklyn's thigh. The red gargoyle roared in pain, releasing the King. Xanatos shot his   
laser, hitting Oberon in the back. Oberon growled, waving his hand, sending Xanatos   
through a series of mirrors. Xanatos landed hard, knocking himself out. Goliath helped   
Brooklyn while the two brothers regarded each to her. Oberon circled and Puck did the   
same. "I should have killed you, Puck. You are nothing but trouble."  
"I can say the same for you, dear brother."  
Oberon's energy returned, but he was still weak from the iron running through his   
veins. He moved again, "You didn't know her, Puck. She was weak. She was childish."  
"She IS a trickster. She IS our mother. She WAS a wonderful Queen, but I'm here   
to change that now."  
Oberon's face held more hatred then words could even begin to express. He called   
his hands into fists, "Our mother cared more for her creations then she did for her own   
blood children. She waited until she was ready to have you. She ignored my cries when I   
begged her to bring our father back. He was pathetic leaving his duties to be with a   
human woman. Eventually, she died just like your own wife."   
Puck growled, "Don't talk about them like they were evil. You tried to kill your   
own mother. The royal law states that anyone who even thinks about such an act is   
sentenced to death for treason. It was father's choice to choose who he loved. And at least   
I have known love. You married for politics. You married a seductive bitch that only   
cares that you have power and wealth. I know you'll agree when I say she isn't that good   
in bed."  
Oberon roared, charging his magick in his hands. He shot the balls of light and   
Puck, but Puck deflected them before they hit Puck's body.  
  
Titania watched from mirror on Avalon. Damn that Puck for stating her intentions and   
tarnishing her repetition. She was about to shoot Puck with her own magick when a   
familiar figure appeared before her. "Mab!"  
"It's so nice to be remembered, don't you think Titania?"  
"What do you want?" she spat.   
"To make a deal. Do not interfere with Puck's battle and I will let you live when   
he wins."  
"Why are you so sure he will win?"  
Mab smiled, reminding Titania of both Puck and Oberon's own smiles. "My dear,   
I've been alive a lot longer than you. My future sight reaches farther than yours ever will.   
Go to your grandson and await my arrival. I will deal with the details then. Deal?"  
"What of my position?"  
"Royal law states that since you were once royal blood, all children will thus   
retain their royal rights. You will remain among the elite."  
Titania crossed her arms in thought. It only took her a few seconds to smile. With   
Oberon gone, it would be good to be allied with the winning side. She nodded, "Deal."  
Mab nodded, disappearing. Titania nodded to herself, disappearing to Alex's   
room.  
  
Puck wiped his bloody lip from the magickal bolt he missed to deflect. Oberon was   
bloody too with large sores on his legs. The two regarded each other silently. No words   
needed to be said; their ice-cold eyes said enough. Puck saw Mab appear behind Oberon,   
smiling. She extended her arms to him as if he wanted a hug. Puck charged Oberon   
within a blink pushed him near the mirror. Oberon was able to stop himself from   
touching the mirror. Oberon turned his head to see Goliath roar, punishing him in the   
face. Puck smiled, "Goodbye brother." Puck pushed Oberon back. Oberon felt his back   
touch the mirror's surface. He screamed as hands reached from behind him, grabbing his   
body. Puck watched Mab pull Oberon through the mirror. The mirror was swirled with   
color and lightening. It calmed the surface became clear. Puck looked at Goliath,   
Brooklyn, and the recently awake Xanatos, "That's it?"  
Brooklyn limped to Puck's side, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."  
Puck turned to see Mab, smiling with tears in her eyes, appear in the mirror. Puck   
laughed "It worked! We won!"  
Mab nodded, "That we did, my son. Go home. I must deal with matters here. I   
will meet you in the Great Hall."  
Puck frowned, "But, we won? Why can't you come out now? Where is Cheri?"  
Mab let her head drop, "Oberon cursed her. She will never be allowed to come to   
Earth as a spirit again."  
Puck felt his knees buckle beneath him, his stomach twisted with pain. "No, not   
again. Pleas tell me you are wrong."  
Mab shook her head, "I'm sorry."  
Puck cried loudly, falling to the ground. Goliath and Xanatos regarded the Fey as   
Brooklyn, touched his back, "Puck, let's go home. We need to celebrate. Cheri would not   
want to you be upset."  
Puck punched the ground, "Kill him mother. Give Cheri back to me."  
"I will not kill your brother. Go home Puck. That is an order." Mab disappeared.   
Puck ran to the mirror, punching it hard, shattering it into a million pieces. Puck turned,   
"Let's go." For the first time since he found his mother he doubted bringing her back.  
  
Cheri cried into Aduis' chest. Oberon was on the ground, asleep. Cheri looked at Mab,   
she was crying too. Cheri smiled, taking Mab's hands in her own, "Don't cry. You won.   
You are Queen once more and your people await. Your son awaits you."  
Mab caressed Cheri's cold cheek, "At what cost? My son's happiness and my   
other son's power."  
Aduis frowned, "You knew this would happen. You knew what you had to do."  
Cheri looked at Aduis, "Tell Puck I love him. I'm going back to Heaven. I will   
forget him this time."  
Aduis sighed, "Don't let your love die over this setback. Fight. Somehow we will   
help you and Puck be together once more. There is always reincarnation. I know Chuck   
has offered it to you."  
"There are no guarantees that I would be born a female or for that matter remember Puck.   
I wound never know my soulmate was right in front of me. Heaven makes sure people   
forget remember? I'll try to talk to him through mirrors but if that fails, I'm going deep   
into Heaven so I can't hear the toll of the bell. Within a week, I won't remember Puck."  
Mab frowned, "No, forgetting the past is never an option. Be strong. Love will   
find a way. It always does." She smiled at Aduis. "For now, I have a job for you. Watch   
Oberon. Make sure he is comfortable and see to it he has anything he needs. Go fetch   
some nourishment. He will be hungry when he wakes up."  
"As you wish, Queen Mab." Cheri smiled kissing Aduis on the cheek and hugging   
Mab before disappearing.   
Mab looked at Oberon's form. Aduis touched the man's cheek only to have his   
hand fall through it. "Now what?"  
Mab swallowed the lump in her throat; "We leave him here and return to our   
world." Mab extended her hand to Aduis. He placed his hand over hers, touching for the   
first time in over three thousand years. He felt Mab's magick making him alive again.   
She smiled, "The moment we step through that mirror you will be real once more, my   
husband."  
Aduis smiled, "Forever to be by my Queen's side, where I should have always   
been."  
Mab nodded, kneeling before Oberon. She kissed her forehead, caressing his   
cheek, "I love you Oberon." She stood transporting Aduis and her to the mortal world   
where the son she never got to hold meets his parents in the flesh for the first time.  
  
Puck appeared in Alex's nursery, not surprised to see Titania sitting with her   
daughter and grandson. When Titania saw Puck she quickly stood. Puck frowned, "He's   
gone. Are you here to fight?"  
"On the contrary Puck. Your mother and I made a pact. I am your servant, Prince   
of Avalon.   
Puck sighed, falling to the ground whispering, 'Cheri,' to his broken heart. Again he had   
caused her pain. It was his fault she was now banished forever in the Afterlife.   
Alex ran to him, hugging him tight. "I knew you would win."  
Puck smiled, hugging Alex back, "I'm glad someone did, kiddo."  
Fox saw the mirrors become milky. "Look."  
Puck picked himself off the ground and walked slowly to the mirror. As he   
approached a strong white light began to pulse from the mirror. Puck saw two figures   
come forth. The light died and he saw Mab, more beautiful than ever, smiling. Holding   
her hand was a man who looked a lot like Oberon, except for his dark hair and eyes. HE   
quickly kissed Mab and hugged her, "We did it, my love. We won."  
Mab pulled away and turned to Puck, "Aduis, meet your son Puck."  
Puck, dumbfounded, walked up to the stranger. Adius hugged Puck, "My son."  
Adius pulled Puck away to look at him, "You are truly the Puck reborn!"  
Titania was standing, watching the exchange. Fox questioned, "Reborn?"  
Titania nodded, "Mab's great-grandfather, Puck, the first ruler of Avalon, was a   
mighty trickster and great ruler. When he died, he promised the people of Avalon that he   
would return within the same bloodline. We Fey are allowed to choose our afterlife and   
reincarnation. Puck has that soul within him."  
Adius smiled, "And now, he will return to Avalon with us…to rule as a prince."  
Puck smiled until he felt a tug. He looked to see Alex, "You gonna leave aren't   
you?"  
Puck picked Alex up, "Yeah, but just for alittle while. I'll be back."  
Alex pouted, "No, you'll stay there forever."  
Puck sighed, "Oh Alex. I wish I could make you understand. I will be back, I   
promise." Puck kissed Alex's forehead, "I love you kiddo."  
Alex sniffled, "I love you too uncle puck." Alex gave Puck a tight hug before   
Puck put him down, standing next to his parents. "Titania?"  
Titania kissed Fox and Alex, "I'm coming, my Prince."  
Puck and Titania smirked at each other. Goliath entered the room helping a   
limping Brooklyn. David followed them in as the circuits in his exoframe sparked and   
sizzled. David raised an eyebrow, "It's over."  
Fox nodded, "Yes. It seems that way."  
David hugged Fox and Alex. The gargoyles just looked at the Xanatos' then the   
mirror. Puck smiled, walking towards them, "Thank you all for helping me." He extended   
his hand to Brooklyn, "Take it easy, huh? Keep my seat on the couch warm, I'll be back."   
Brooklyn nodded, shaking Puck's hand, "You got it."  
Puck walked over to Xanatos, "Well, It's been a pleasure being your servant and   
all, but I got my own ordering around to do. I'll try to come back soon."  
David nodded, shaking Puck's hand.  
Puck smiled at Goliath, "Be good to Elisa. She's be a great mate if you ever get   
the nerve to ask her." Goliath blushed but shook his head, "Good bye Puck."  
"No good-byes Big Lavender, just until next time." He waved the everyone as he   
jumped into the mirror with his parents.  
Goliath turned to Brooklyn, "What is it?"  
"Nothing….well I just miss the annoying elf already"  
"He will be back..he always is."  
Brooklyn nodded, "Yeah, I guess."  
David placed his metal hand on Brooklyn's shoulder, "I'd bet my life he'll be   
back in no time. Come; let us see to that leg of yours. I can't have a gimp protecting my   
castle."  
Brooklyn shot Xanatos a warning look, but relaxed letting Goliath help him to the   
med lab. They stopped as Lex came into the room. Lex had seen the entire thing from the   
doorway. He walked up to Alex and smiled at him, "Hey, Puck will be back. Don't you   
worry. But for now, how about going flying with me?"  
Alex smiled weakly, "OK."  
Lex let Alex climb onto his back, "Here we go."  
David looked at the mirror. Fox went to his side, "What is it David?"  
He shook his head, sadly, "He won't be coming back."  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Avalon.  
The Wyrd Sisters screamed in unison in the throne room as they felt Oberon fail. They quickly turned to the inhabitants of Avalon who were dancing in the hall for the Beltane festival. Selene yelled. "Our Lord and Master has just been defeated by Puck"  
The group cheered loudly, interrupting Selene.  
The trio was horrified. Luna waved her arms in the air. "Do you not care for your King"  
Coyote chuckled. "Yeah, sure we care about him, but Puck will be a better ruler. He's a lot more fun"  
"...a lot more compassionate," added Banshee.  
"...a lot more handsome." smiled the Lady of the Lake.  
Phoeboe walked forward. "NO, Puck may have defeated Oberon but it is Mab who will rule with her husband Aduis"  
Odin let out a holler that was followed by the other elders. "This is a happy day indeed. Mab was a wonderful ruler. Come children, let us prepare a great feast and festival to honor the rightful Queen and King of this isle"  
The children cheered and used their magick to create a great banquet in the throne room with decorations of all different colors. The three Sisters stayed back in fear, hiding behind the throne. Coyote yelled as he pointed to Titania's mirror. "Look." The mirror became a wall of light and from this light four figures emerged. When the light died, Mab and Aduis stood together hand-in-hand. Behind them Puck and Titania stood dressed in all white as was custom to the old royal court. Odin was the first to walk up to the group and bow. "My Lady and her Lord. Welcome home. You have been missed greatly. The children have prepared a feast in your honor"  
Mab left Aduis' side, walking to Odin. "Rise great one." Odin stood and Mab kissed his forehead. "Odin, loyal friend to my family. I thank you and the children for these great gifts. From now on, I shall never leave your sides. Aduis and I will do all we can to make sure Avalon thrives with light and love. Our son Puck will also serve Avalon and her people in the old ways." She lifted her hands above her head sending balls of color light around the room. She smiled. "Let the celebration begin"  
The children wasted no time in moving around the feast. A band of fairies struck up an upbeat song. Aduis took Mab's hand, leading her to the dance floor. They began to dance infecting the rest of the castle with their happiness.  
Puck smiled as he watched his parents dance. They were so happy. He tried to be happy too but how could he with Cheri stuck in Limbo forever. He looked at Titania who was giving him a seductive smile. "My Prince, may I have this dance"  
Puck frowned. "Never." He left her, walking towards his friend Coyote. They had some catching up to do and pranks to develop. Coyote shook Puck's extended hand. "I knew there was something special about you"  
Puck just chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you did"  
Two days Later.  
Aduis and Mab sat on their thrones listening to the complaints of the royal court. Today Titania's father, the King of the Fairies was complaining about his daughter's reduced status in the royal court. Mab sighed, looking to her side where Puck stood with his arms crossed. His face was tight with pain and annoyance but Mab couldn't tell if it was this issue or Cheri that caused the pain. Her attention returned to the King. "I gave your daughter a status to which she deserves. I have retained the royal heritage of her children that should be enough. I could always banish her for treason"  
The King bowed. "No, no...that will not be necessary. I'm just trying to ensure that my daughter will be well taken care of that is all. Now if there was an alliance between us..." He let the sentence hang in the air.  
Puck's eyebrows went up as he saw the King's mental images. He turned to his mother, fuming. "I will not marry Titania." He turned his head to the King, "Never. Your daughter is lucky to be alive. I should have killed her for all the pain she has caused me over the years, but I care for her daughter and grandson too much." He crossed his arms again saying to himself more than the other. "However, I bet Fox wouldn't mind too much"  
Mab took Puck's hand. He looked down at her into her blue eyes, just like his own. She smiled sweetly at him then frowned at the King of Fairies. "Oberon still lives and thus your daughter is still wed to him. I shall not dissolve the marriage unless both agree and since one party is not present you are dismissed. Be thankful for what you have or I shall take it all away"  
The King had a sour face, but nodded and left.  
Mab took Puck's hands in her own, kissing them. "I would never subject you to someone like that Puck. BE strong, Avalon has whispered her will into my ear and I assure you everything will work out for the best"  
Puck looked at his father, who was caressing his wife's back. "Yes, son, everything will fall into place just like a puzzle"  
Puck frowned, letting an unchecked tear fall down his cheek. "Did Avalon say anything about Cheri being apart of that puzzle?" Puck asked in a small and defeated voice.  
Aduis smiled. "Of course. She guards your brother in Limbo and is a great help to us. As to what Avalon has in store for her, only your mother knows"  
"Mother"  
"And as a child of Avalon's womb I cannot tell you. It will all be revealed someday. Let us be happy to be in each other's company. Come, let us have lunch." Mab stood, holding one of Puck's hands in her own and Aduis' hand in the other. They began to walk but Puck stopped. He turned his head to see the three sisters cower in a corner.  
"Mother, what is to be done about the three witches"  
Mab turned to where her son was watching the pitiful creatures lost without their master to think for them. "They are being punished greater than I could ever develop. Without Oberon, they are children unable to think or perform magick greater than a week old babe. If you wish, you may adopt them and use them for your own pleasures. I fear Oberon only crafted them for that purpose. Their foresight a side effect of being created on Avalon"  
Aduis sighed. "It's a pity. Their foresight would have been useful"  
Puck shook his head. "No, that is fine, mother. Let them suffer the way they are now for at least a century or two, then I'll decide whether I want them or not"  
"Done, my son"  
Two weeks..Avalon time.  
Puck sat on the windowsill, dressed in silver and gold threat royal attire, overlooking Avalon. Ever since their return Avalon has been different. Mab and Adius had brought the joy and excitement that was lacking under Oberon. There were parties every night with a new form of entertainment. The children were allowed to return to the mortal realm if they wished. Puck knew Coyote appreciated this gesture. He considered Peter Maza a son and missed him. There were also other Children who missed their human children. Titania had adjusted very quickly to her new role on the island. She confused to Puck that she liked it a lot more than being queen. It gave her more freedom to see Fox and Alex. Fox and her had mended their relationship. Puck was surprised to find out that Titania truly did love her daughter and grandson. They weren't the pawns she once considered them to be. Puck sighed, Alex, Puck's little rugrat. He missed him so much. He almost was able to go with Titania the last time she went to visit, but royal duty stopped him. He sighed. This princehood was not all that great. Sure, he had every man's fantasy with a ready supply of woman, dying to share his bed..and his crown. He hated sleeping with a woman only to find out in the heat of passion, she was thinking of power and not about him. It didn't really matter anyway. Every woman who shared his bed possessed Cheri's face. The Lady of the Lake had slapped him when during sex he had called out Cheri's name instead of her name. He continued to look over the horizon, unknowing that Mab was watching him.  
Mab frowned at the sight of her son. She had noticed his mood change and should have expected it. She decided that it was not a good time to talk with him and transported to another place.  
Titania appeared before Puck, bowing. Puck laughed. "Please, don't do that. I still see you as my queen sometimes"  
She smiled and sat next to him. "I have some news"  
Puck perked up. "Really what"  
Titania smoothed out her skirt before starting. "Well, Alex's birthday is coming up and he wants you there so badly that's all he is asking for as a present. David has hired a new assistant, but he is nothing like you. I fear that Alex's magickal ability is starting to slip, so I have decided to find a Fey nanny for him"  
Puck frowned. "A nanny"  
Titania nodded. "Yes. Puck the gargoyles cannot watch Alex during the day.  
David and Fox work and it's not in the new assistants contract to baby-sit. I want you to help me. You know how Alex is during his lessons so you'd be the best judge of a proper tutor for him"  
Puck crossed his arms. Even though he hadn't been there in awhile, he felt betrayed. "Fine"  
Titania smiled. "Great. I'm holding auditions in three days. Til then"  
"Til then." Puck said as Titania disappeared. Puck sighed again, what was wrong with him? He shouldn't be sighing this much. He was a trickster and he needed to get his butt in gear and play some pranks. Then he thought bout his gargoyle friend Brooklyn. They had done their share of damage in the castle. If only he could be here. Puck noticed some of the gargoyle females flying over the island. Mab had granted them the gift of not turning to stone in the daytime. Puck scratched his chin in thought. Maybe Brooklyn would come for a visit, he was always complaining about not having a girlfriend...there were plenty of girls here. Puck stood up, dusting off his attire. He walked down the stairs to look for his father.  
LIMBO Oberon sat on a floating garden, picking grass out of boredom. He noticed his guard, Cheri, leaning against one of the stone walls doing the same thing. Oberon frowned as he said, "I'm sorry"  
Cheri looked up with hurtful eyes. "You should be"  
They were silent again. Oberon cleared his throat. "If you let me out I could get you out again"  
"You and I both know that is a lie"  
Oberon punched the grass. He saw a light burst in the sky and Mab float down next to him. "Hello Oberon"  
"Hello mother." He spat.  
Mab took in a deep breath like a bird showing its power. "Oh, don't be cross with me young man. At least I visit you"  
Oberon watched his mother sit down, ivy, grass, and moss moving to form a chair. Cheri walked over, smiling. Mab embraced her like a daughter. "My child, how are things? I hope Oberon has not given you too much trouble"  
Cheri smiled but with sad eyes. "No, he is a good prisoner. How is Puck"  
Mab caressed her cheek with a sad grin. "He is not adjusting as well as I thought he would. Let us talk about such things later. Go float around for a while. I need to speak to my son in private." Cheri bowed and floated away.  
Oberon didn't look at his mother. Even though he acted mean, he wanted to say sorry and that he really missed her. And the only reason that he didn't visit her was because he knew that if he did he would have let her out.  
"I know that Oberon"  
Oberon snapped his head up. "I forgot you can read my thoughts. It's been awhile since someone that powerful has been in my presence"  
Mab smiled. "Why didn't come to me and talk? We could have worked something out. I was planning on splitting the kingdom so that you and Puck would have your own piece of Avalon to rule"  
"Mother, Avalon is not that big. It would be a tiny piece"  
Mab shrugged. "Once you became ruler of that section you could have commanded Avalon to add to her shores"  
Oberon frowned. "I didn't know that was possible"  
"When it comes to Avalon, anything is possible. She is our mother and the source of life. Do you think this island was this size when your grandfather took over. It was half the size. Enough about this, how are you my son"  
"Considering being stuck here, I'm fine." He answered with a smirk.  
Mab smirked as well. "Your father sends his love. I left him in charge"  
Oberon stood walking to Mab's side, sitting in front of her. "Why did you let him go"  
Mab caressed Oberon's head. "He was in love. Love like that cannot be broken.  
Don't fool yourself, if he had stayed Aduis would have become hard and hateful. Your brother would have died during birth due to your father's hateful heart. I watched you care for your brother over the years. I know you love him greatly"  
"Yes, I do. I tried to hate him. I tried to make him hate me. I guess I did a better job on the latter"  
Mab shook her head no, "Puck does not hate you for the same reason you cannot hate him. You are blood"  
Oberon looked up into his mother's eyes, "I never hated you. I know I said I did but I didn't. I couldn't kill you. The knife was just to scare you"  
"I know"  
Oberon lifted up, hugging Mab tight. She hugged him back feeling his pain. He took the throne before he was ready. He was still a child inside who needed to be comforted and loved.  
"Do you think you could survive here without your guard"  
"Why"  
"Puck and Cheri need to be together. Somehow I need to bring her to him. Not only for their sake but their child's"  
Oberon released his mother from their hug. "Puck is a father? I thought it died"  
"It did, but it sits in the Valley of Souls waiting to be reborn. Unlike other children, this child awaits to be reborn to its true parents"  
Oberon frowned. "You are leaving now"  
"Yes, but I will return. I love you Oberon"  
Oberon hesitated but finally whispered, "I love you, Mother"  
Mab disappeared, leaving Oberon alone once more to reflect on what he had done.  
Mab found Cheri in the Valley of Souls with her child. Mab smiled at the bouncing boy who looked just like Puck, dancing in front of his mother. Cheri saw Mab and waved. Mab went to her side. Cheri smiled, "Sweetie, this is your grandmother"  
The boy floated to Mab's side, hugging her. "Hi, nanna"  
Mab hugged the spirit back. "Well, hello, young Prince." She turned to look at Cheri, "I need to speak to you"  
Cheri nodded, frowning. She kissed her son good-bye and walked with Mab.  
"What is it"  
"Well, I spoke with the Placement Officer and he told me that you are to be reincarnated as a dog"  
"A Dog!" Cheri swayed looking faint. Mab help her straight.  
"Yes, that is why I have another proposal. I can create beings and use any soul I wish to make the creation my own. If you would like I could make you one of us"  
Cheri looked down then at her son who was playing with other children. "What will happen to him"  
Mab smiled. "Nothing. That babe will always be your child. He awaits you and Puck to create him once more and this is your chance. You will remember everything just your body will be different"  
Cheri smiled. "If it will bring me back into Puck's arms and take my child away from this limbo, I will do anything"  
Mab nodded. "So mote it be"  
Avalon Puck laid in bed with the Lady of the Lake snoring next to him. Puck rubbed his arm where the Lady had punched him for calling her Cheri again. He got out of bed, dressed,  
and went for a walk. Avalon was silent. The full moon above bathing the world in a silver hue. His pond was silver with moon power. He took out his flute from under a nearby rock. It was just where he left it over a thousand years ago. He began to play soothing his heart and mind.  
In Mab and Aduis' room.  
Mab was molding a white light into a form of a Fey. Aduis watched with fascination, "And Cheri's soul will inhabit this body"  
Mab smiled. "That is the plan. There done, now for the soul." She raised her hands above her head. The windows opened as a wind blew into the room. Aduis watched as a white mist floated into their bedchamber and into the white form Mab created. Mab quickly touched the being's forehead. "By the power of Avalon, I Queen Mab bestow life upon you. Granting you all the powers of my children." The being slowly formed into a more detailed woman. Her skin was pale with a hint of pink. Her hair fell in waves down her back in a white river, streaked with pink, blue, and purple colors over gossamer butterfly wings with similar hues. Her wings were shaped more like a butterfly than a traditional fairy;s which were usually round at the top and bottoms. These wings had points and fanned out beyond her arm's length. Her slanted eyes slowly opened to reveal pupiless ice blue eyes. She opened her rosebud blue lips to speak. "Mab?" she whispered in a soft voice.  
Mab smiled. "Cheri"  
"Yes." She answered, smiling.  
Aduis laughed. "Welcome to the family, Cheri"  
Cheri smiled, taking Aduis' hand. He helped her up, handing her a sheet to cover her nude body. Mab touched the sheet and it formed into a loose fitting dress made from silk and cobwebs.  
"I feel so unusual," said Cheri touching her face.  
"You are Fey now and can feel the pulse of Avalon through your veins. Your new body also needs a new name. From this day forth you shall be called Lakota"  
"I like that name." Lakota said.  
Mab placed her hands on Lakota's shoulders. She had judged the height just right. She came up to Mab's throat, just like Puck. "We need to give you a crash course in your powers. They are very similar to the ones you had as a spirit, so that shouldn't be hard. Give me a day and you'll know more than some of the older children. There might be some slip-ups but you'll do fine"  
Aduis took Mab's hand. "So, what is your plan after that? Knowing you, this is just a part of a bigger picture"  
The three stopped when the sound of a slow sweet melody of a flute entered the room. Lakota smiled. "Its Puck"  
She started to fly to him but Mab stopped her. "Not yet. He's not ready and neither are you for a meeting. You need time." Mab smiled, watching Cheri look at her wings, moving them up and down. Mab beamed with pride. She had done well in forming Lakota's body. Her face was one of shock. Mab could only imagine what was going through the poor girl's head. She touched Lakota's arm and in turn Lakota looked up at Mab. "How would you like to be a nanny to Titania's grandson"  
Lakota blinked her blue eyes in shock. "I...I would be honored to do so because you asked me. But," she looked out the window taking in Puck's song, "how is that going to get me back to Puck"  
A week later Avalon time.  
What's her name?" screamed Puck. He came to help Titania with auditions for Alex's new nanny, only to find out the position had already been filled.  
"Her name is Lakota. She was named by your mother." Titania stated. "I had no say in it either. Yet, she seemed very nice and more than qualified"  
"I don't care. I want to meet this Fey to make sure she is right for Alex"  
Titania smiled. "So, should I tell Alex you'll be there for his birthday"  
Puck's anger flew out of him as quickly as it had formed. He nodded. "Tell him I'll be there"  
Titania smiled. "Good. He'll be glad to hear it"  
A couple days later at the Eyrie.  
A woman ran down the hallway in blue jeans, converse sneakers, and a Mallrats baby doll tee. She had white hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She ran down the hall just in time to grab Alex. He squealed with laughter. "You finally won Lakota"  
She laughed. "Yeah, only after 6 tries. It's not fair you got your magick to help to transport places...I gotta run all over. A fairy flying around would attract too much attention"  
Alex shrugged. "You always say you need to exercise"  
Lakota smiled and tickled Alex. "Let's go to the kitchen and get some water"  
Alex nodded and transported them to the kitchen. Broadway was cooking dinner and smiled at the two. "Hey, you guys want to try my new stew"  
Alex and Lakota nodded. "Sure." They went over to cabinet to get two bowls. Lakota good-naturly pushed Alex sending him to the ground. He chuckled and tackled Lakota. Lex came in to see the two roughhousing on the floor. He yelled, "Quick it you two. Your acting like hatchlings"  
Lakota and Alex stopped with Lakota on her back and Alex on her stomach. Lakota's hands held Alex's hands away from her. They looked at each other and shrugged, continuing the wrestle.  
Lex sat at the table. "Such children"  
Broadway brought over a bowl for Lex. "Come on, they're just playing. What's up with you"  
Lex shrugged. "She's just annoying"  
Broadway just nodded. "You mean Alex like to play with her"  
Lex took the bowl, giving Broadway a hard stare, before taking it with him out of the kitchen. Lakota stopped, rolling on her stomach, watching Lex leave. "He really doesn't like me," she said panting.  
Alex panted leaning against her. "He'll come around. He's jealous I think"  
Lakota smiled. "How'd you get so smart...because we all know it didn't come from your diet"  
Alex snickered getting off the ground, fetching two bowls. "Wha? I thought donuts and chocolate is an acceptable dinner"  
Lakota also stood, dusting herself off. She walked over to Broadway. "Need any help"  
He shook his head no. "Alex's right. He'll come around. Puck used to play with Alex during the day and at night it was Lex and Alex time"  
Lakota nodded. "Hmm, that would make me mad too"  
Alex frowned placed the bowls near Broadway. "But I like playing with both of you"  
Lakota smiled. "I know, but maybe you should hang out with Lex tomorrow night. He has been dying to show you a new game he made. I think you both will like it and I won't make you practice your magick"  
Alex made a face but nodded. "Ok. I did want to see that game"  
Broadway handed the two bowls full of steamy hot soup. "Then, it's settled"  
As they ate Lakota asked, "So, Alex. What do you want for your birthday"  
Alex lifted his bowl to Broadway for second helpings. "I want my Uncle Puck to come home"  
Lakota nodded. "ME too"  
"What?" asked Alex.  
Lakota cleared her throat. "I just said I hope he does for you"  
Alex took the stew and sat down. He sighed. "I doubt he'll come though. He's a Prince now, you know. He's got better things to do than come see me"  
Broadway frowned. "Don't think that. Puck loves you just like we all do.  
Remember time is different on Avalon"  
Lakota took her bowl and sat next to Alex. "That's right. It's been almost two years here but on Avalon it's only been a few months. Don't worry, Puck will come"  
Alex's birthday.  
Fox brought out some plates. "Where's the birthday boy"  
Alex jumped out of Lex's grasp and squealed with laughter. "Here"  
Fox took a little box off the table. "Before we have cake, I was told to give you this first." She handed a confused Alex the box. He opened it and a bright light floated up,circling him then heading into the castle. When Alex didn't follow the light came back and repeated the movement.  
Lakota in her Fey form, flapped her wings and smiled, "Alex, I think it wants you to follow it"  
Alex looked to his mother and father. They nodded in approval. That's all Alex needed as he took off after the light. It entered Alex's room and he followed. Alex froze. The light floated into the hands of a person. Alex's face grew with his smile. He ran screaming, "Puck"  
Puck smiled, kneeling, extending his arms to Alex to which Alex ran into him giving him a bear hug. "You came back. I didn't think you would come back. They said you would but I didn't believe them"  
Puck sat up, with Alex in his arms, "Whoa kiddo. slow down. Take a breath." Alex obeyed. Puck took the light and it died to show a leather band with a gold coin on it. The coin was decorated with symbols that Alex didn't understand. Puck placed the pendant around Alex's neck. "My present to you Alex is a magickal coin that will find me where ever I am so you don't have to worry about me never coming back. Just rub it twice clockwise and think of me and I'll answer"  
Alex fingered the coin then smiled, hugging Puck again. "Thank you"  
Puck stood up, taking Alex's hand. "Let's go have some cake." They walked hand-in-hand to the courtyard. Everyone erupted into greetings. Puck hugged and greeted everyone back. He noticed Alex run to a beautiful Fey woman. Alex took her hands and she reluctantly allowed Alex to pull her to him. Alex cleared his throat. "Puck, this is my nanny Lakota. Mab picked her out herself. She is well qualified and she is fun and likes M&M's too"  
Lakota giggled, extending her hand and Puck took it. "Hello. I hope I meet your approval as Alex's nanny? Titania said you were worried"  
Puck cleared his throat, leaning on his heels, scratching the back of his head with his other hand. "Yeah, well, we'll see." He hesitated, still holding her hand. "Have we met before"  
Lakota just smiled before saying, "Maybe in a past life. Excuse me, I have to help Fox with the cake"  
Puck realizing he still had her hand, nodded. "Yeah, sure. I apologize." He watched her go then looked at Alex. "Where on Avalon has she been"  
Alex just shrugged, hugging Puck's middle as if to ensure himself Puck was really there.  
Brooklyn walked over. "Puck, long time no see, buddy. New threads?" Brooklyn touched the white sleeve laced with gold. "Ohh, silk. Dry clean only too I bet"  
Puck smiled. "Truly. New job, new trends. And only the good stuff for the Prince, you know? Hey, man I have some news from the home front about some good looking females on Avalon"  
Brooklyn's eyebrow ridges went up. He gave Puck a drink. "Do tell"  
Lexington hopped over. "Yes, please. If we catch Broadway and Angela one more time we'll go crazy"  
Puck chuckled. "Well, there are right females that are not mated..." Puck continued to tell the single gargoyles about their potential dates.  
Later that night.  
Puck stretched his collar out. It was so uncomfortable. As Alex slept on his chest he transformed his royal wear into his old jester outfit. It felt so good to be back in his old clothes. He looked around the library with the fire roaring in the fireplace. HE looked over to see Lakota sleeping. He admired her delicate look. The waves of white hair with color streaks fell over her shoulder like a blanket and her pale skin was milky and smooth looking. Puck shook his head. What was he doing? She was not Cheri but she had her presence. Puck swallowed the lump in his throat. Cheri, the true love of his life that he would never see again. He wondered what she was doing right now. She said Heaven makes you forget, did she go back to forget? Puck banished the thought, it hurt too much.  
He looked at Lakota again to see her watching him. He jumped, making Alex squirm.  
Lakota smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"  
Puck shook his head. "You didn't"  
Lakota rolled her eyes. "Oh"  
Puck cleared his throat. "Um, I'm going to go put Alex to bed"  
Lakota stood, fluttering her wings. "I could do it"  
Puck stood, shaking his head, adjusting Alex in his arms. "That's ok. I want to do it. It's been awhile"  
Lakota nodded, bowing. "As you wish, my Lord"  
"Puck. Call me Puck"  
Lakota smiled, walking to him. She kissed Alex's head. "Good night Puck"  
"Night." Lakota left and Puck laughed to no one. He kissed Alex's head. "Kiddo, don't fall in love. It's too complicating to figure out"  
After placing Alex in his bed, Puck left the room only to find Lakota waiting for him. He jumped again. "Do you ever make any noise"  
Lakota shook her head no. "You know, sometimes I thought that you were Alex's imaginary friend"  
Puck laughed. "Yeah well...things happen. I wanted to come back"  
"Well you are a prince right"  
Puck nodded.  
"Then you can do whatever you want." Puck went to answer but nothing came out. She did have a point. What was the use of having all this power, but not using it to it fullest? "You got a point there"  
Lakota nodded. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night"  
Puck waved, watching her body move as she walked away. She turned. "Stop staring at my ass"  
Puck jumped. "Sorry." He turned and ran not noticing Lakota smiling. Puck hit his head with his fists. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He wanted her so badly he could taste it but she was an Alex's nanny and he was a prince. If they did anything he would probably see gold digger tendencies rather than feelings for him just like the Lady of the Lake. He couldn't tarnish the innocence he given her, so he went to bed alone. 


	9. Chapter 9

Puck turned over snuggling closer into his covers. He felt an awkward presence and opened his eyes to see Alex no more than a few inches from his face. Puck shrieked and jumped up, standing on the big in nothing more than his boxers. "Alex."

"I just wanted to see if you were really here."

Lakota ran into the room. "What happened?" She covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. Puck looked down and quickly covered himself with the blanket. This only made Lakota laugh harder. She motioned with her hand to Alex. "Come on sweetie, time to go to school." Puck watched Lakota morph into her human form. Her hair became a pale yellow, her skin grew pinker and her wings disappeared. Alex grunted and went to Lakota. "Bye Puck."

"Bye. Next time knock, ok kiddo."

Alex nodded and Lakota said in between giggles, "Bye, Your Majesty. Nice Scobby Doo boxers."

Puck's face turned bright red. What's worse: having the nanny see you in boxers or having the nanny you like see you in boxers? Puck waited until he couldn't hear Lakota's laughter before jumping down off the bed and head towards the bathroom, locking the door for good measure.

A few hours later, Puck was walking down the hallway in the office part of the castle. He walked into David's office and waved. "Hey, got anything for me to do?"

David smirked. "Nah, you're royalty now. Filing is beneath you."

Puck leaned on the desk. "Not really. I could get your coffee like I used to?"

David came around and patted Puck's shoulder. "It is. You have to relish in your power or you'll lose it. I should be getting you coffee. One cream, 4 sugars, right?"

Puck frowned. "You are still my friend. Just because my status has changed doesn't mean I have, ok?"

David nodded. "Right."

Puck smiled. "Now, how do you like Lakota? She seems nice."

David crossed his arms. "She is nice. A bit of a novice in her magical ability."

"How so?"

"Well, she sneezed a month ago and turned Fox's Ming vase into a crane. It took a hellava time to catch that bird so she could change it back. And when she did she seemed apprehensive as to how she was going to do it."

Puck scratched his chin. "Strange. Sure, we all have mistakes but most powers are learned in the womb. Only the big spells need to be taught."

"Mab said she was a newcomer to Avalon. What does that mean?"

Puck was shocked. "A newcomer? That means she was newly created. That would explain the magick slipups."

"But she seems competent."

Puck nodded. "Of course, she would. If she was created she would have been created as a adult with knowledge but not always the skill in her magic. I'll have to look into it." Puck began to walk out of the office but David called to him. Puck turned to a smiling David.

"It's good to have you back."

Puck nodded and continued to walk out.

Lakota was baking cookies in the kitchen. Puck noticed she was still in her human form. She smiled as he entered and sat in front of her. "Hungry?"

Puck nodded. "For sugar? Anytime."

Lakota nodded. "These are special sugar cookies. Alex loves them. I make them for when he does something good."

"What makes them special?"

"I make shapes out of them and decorate them with dyes and M&M's. Today, I'm making the planets. He got a 100 on his test." She lifted the dough out of the bowl and flattened it on the table.

Puck snitches some of the M&M's. "That's very sweet of you."

Lakota blushed making her pale skin glow. "It's nothing. I like baking." She opened the cabinet and was digging through the pots and pans looking for the rolling pin.

Puck popped some M&M's in his mouth. "So I heard you are a newcomer?"

Lakota, shocked, banged her head on the counter. She rubbed her head, holding the pin in the other hand. "What?"

Puck moved to her, removing her hand from her head then placing his hand over her bump, healing it. "I heard you were a newcomer?"

Lakota frowned. "Is that bad?"

Puck shook his head. "No, just unusual for a newcomer to be trusted by Mab and Titania."

Lakota shrugged. "They said I was kind." She looked at Puck's hand holding her own. "Could I have my hand back?"

Puck released it quick. "Yeah, sorry." He moved back to his seat watching her make the cookies.

Lakota finished Saturn when she said, "Do you not trust me?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know you. You seem kind and loyal but will you be able to handle all that comes with training a quarterling when you, yourself are still learning?"

Lakota nodded. "A valid point but I will not fail Mab. She gave me this task and I will see it through."

Puck waved his finger in front of her. "Not fair, playing the Mother card like that."

Lakota cut out another cookie that would be Jupiter. "I didn't. I played the Queen card." She smiled.

Puck nodded, tucking his hands into his pockets with a grin on his face. "Still wrong."

Lakota laughed. She took a cookie and offered it to Puck. "Peace?"

Puck nodded, taking the cookie. "yeah, yeah. Maybe I could help you learn a few tricks to teach Alex."

Lakota rolled out some more dough. "Maybe."

The next day, Lakota found Puck floating upside down reading the Princess Bride. She walked up to him and said in an annoyed voice. "Will there be kissing in this book?"

Puck turned his head, closing the book. "Yep, tons."

Lakota laughed. "That's not how it goes."

Puck shrugged. "Oh well. Is there anything you need?"

Lakota nodded. "Yep, you."

Puck blushed. "What?"

Lakota pulled Puck down by the front of tunic. "I have the day off and I want you to spend it with me."

"Uh, ok. Where are we going?"

Lakota smiled. "A surprise."

Puck watched Lakota turn into her human form as she walked and Puck too shortened his hair and ears and turned his clothes into something less medieval. Lakota took his hand and lead him into the elevador and out onto the street. They walked into Central Park. Puck, confused, finally said, "We getting close?"

Lakota stopped. "We're here."

Puck looked to see a small theartre group setting up on the stage near the pond. He looked at the outfits and turned to Lakota. "Mid-Summer Nights Dream?"

Lakota laughed. "Please, I wouldn't insult you that way. These are Puck's Faire Band. They live to amuse and confuse and all that good stuff. They are putting on a series of skits that all rolve around...well, you."

Puck smiled. "I have a cult."

Lakota took his hand, leading him to find a good seat. "I would say you had followers not a cult."

Puck's smile just got bigger as he saw one of the cast members walking around in a Chicaquita banana outfit with a sign on the front that said, "I pissed Puck off and he turned me into a banana."

A few hours later...

Puck and Lakota were laughing at the finale where the cast was reciting Puck's final monologue from A Mid-Summer Night's Dream but only to have a character dressed up like a fairy drill sargent come running up waving his arms. "No, no. This is too silly. Stop it." He turned to the cast. "Stop. This is too silly. Not funny at all." He turned back to the crowd. "Go home. Nothing funny to see here." A puff of smoke covered the stage and when it disapated the cast and would-be Puckateers were gone.

Lakota stood, stretching extending her hand to Puck who took it. She helped him up. "Did you like it?"

Puck laughed. "Loved it. I could ask for better followers. So, what's next?"

Lakota lead Puck out of the Park and onto Broadway. "Well, I was hoping you would decide. I haven't had many chances to explore the city. Alex is a handful."

Puck nodded with a laugh. "That he is. Ok, let's see. How about Italian?"

Lakota shook her head, wrinkling her nose. "Nah, that's all we ever eat at the castle. Broadway got this cookbook and has cooked almost every recipe."

"Ok, Chinese?"

Lakota nodded. "Sure, I wanted to try sweet and sour chicken. Fox said it is really good."

Puck nodded. "Then, Lucy Woo's it is. So, how is everyone treating you at the castle?"

Lakota shrugged, wrapping her arm around Puck's as they walked. "Ok, I guess. Lexington doesn't trust me at all. He thinks I can't take care of Alex. Broadway and Angela are the nicest to me but sometimes I wonder if it is an act. Brooklyn tolerates me but we have had some arguments, especially when I first got there. He needs a mate badly so he doesn't try to jump anything female with a pulse." Puck tried not to laugh as she continued. "Goliath also doesn't trust me along with Elisa. When I ask, all they say is their Avalon trip taught them not to trust the Fey. Fox and Alex are the only ones at the castle who really care about me. David is indifferent."

They got to the restraunt and were seated in a small booth. "What about Hudson?"

Lakota smiled. "I almost forgot about him. He also has been really nice to me. He has been teaching me about this world. We watch TV together and he explains things."

Puck nodded. "That's good. The others will come around eventually. Hopefully, before Alex graduates from college."

Lakota laughed. They ordered their food and an awkard silence followed. Puck looked around the restraunrnt trying to think of something to say. Thankfully, Lakota started. "When do you plan to go back to Avalon?"

Puck shrugged. "Who knows? I plan on staying as LONG as possible. It sucks being a Prince especially of a boring island. It's great having my parents back but they are so busy trying to get reallomated to each other they don't have time for me yet."

Lakota nodded as their food arrived. They ate in silence and soon left the restruant heading back to the castle. The sun had set and the city was lit and booming. As the exited the elevator into the Grand Hall, Lakota smiled. "Thank you for spending the day with me."

Puck bowed. "It was my pleasure."

Lakota clasped her hands together. "I'll see you around."

Puck nodded as Lakota disappeared into a big mist. He sighed, walking down the hallway to his room. When he turned the corner he was met with a pair of lips. They were so sweet he couldn't help but kiss back. He pulled away to see Lakota smiling at him. "I just had to see how that would feel. Goodnight again."

She was about to walk away but Puck pulled her back. "No way! You can't just

do that."

Lakota raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Puck smiled. "Because I'm the prince and that's why."

Lakota crossed her arms. "Oh so NOW you decide to use your power. What else

do you command, oh lord Puck?"

It was Puck's turn to cross his arms. "I command you to kiss me again."

Lakota nodded. "Ok." She leaned closer and kissed him, lingering a little longer

than before, gliding her tongue gently over his lips as she pulled away. "Now may I go to

bed?"

Puck waited until the chills subsided. "Yes."

She turned to go but stopped. "You coming?"

"What?"

"Are you coming to bed with me?"

Puck chuckled. "Yeah!"

They got into Lakota's room and locked the door. Neither of them needed little Alex

walking in on them. Puck took her face in his hands and began to kiss her. She willingly

opened her mouth to him, gliding her own tongue over his. Puck transported them to the

bed and she giggled. "What?"

She smiled. "Alex likes to transport a lot and now I'm beginning to see

where he got that habit."

He smiled back and kissed her neck. She traced her arms down his back. Puck

glided his arms down her body, spreading her legs to him. HE laid on top of her, slowly

moving up and down. Their kisses became more and more passionate. Everything was

going great until Puck tapped into her mind. He had to know what she was thinking.

When he did he found her thoughts to be of him. The first time they meet, the teasing, the

flirting, and her want of him. She was thinking of him. It was what he always wanted. It

became so strong, he pulled away from Lakota, covering his face. She sat up, covering her chest, "Puck?"

"You were thinking of me."

Lakota let out a quick breath. "And who was I suppose to be thinking about?"

Puck looked at her. "No...it's just...ever since I became prince the woman I have been with thought about money, power, princesshood...never me."

Lakota moved so she could rub his back a bit pissed that he had bedded other women so soon after she was exiled to Heaven. Although, as far as he knew he was never going to see her again but, damn, he could have waited at least a decade or so. "Well, I don't know you as a prince, only Puck."

Puck looked deeper into her blue eyes and saw something familiar. He lowered his head. He felt Lakota touch his face and bring it up so she could kiss him. He did, tasting her again and feeling like he knew this kiss. She pulled away. "Does anything ring a bell with you?"

Puck raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Lakota stood up. "Come."

Puck followed her to the window. She took his hands, placing them on her face.

"happy memories, my Puck."

Puck didn't understand but this time he kissed her. This time memories of Cheri

floated into his head. He wrapped his arms around Lakota's waist, bringing her closer to

him. As he did, new memories, her memories, floated into his head.

Avalon...

Lakota sat by the window listening to Puck's flute. It was the fourth night in a row he was

playing meaning he was truly depressed. She looked at Mab. "Please, let me go to him."

Mab shook her head. "Cheri...I mean Lakota it would not be good for the both of you. He needs to see Alex and this is how we are going to do it."

Lakota frowned. "But it's driving me crazy that he's right there and I can't do

anything to see him."

Mab hugged the Fey woman. "All in good time. The moment you kiss Puck and he kisses back, you can do anything you want with him. I need Alex to be taught and my son to be happy. You and Alex are the only things that are going to make him happy. Understood?"

Lakota grinned. "Would it matter if I said no?"

Mab shook her head, smiling. "No."

Puck pulled away panting. He still held Lakota's face. Crystal tears fell from her blue eyes. He chuckled. "Cheri?"

She smiled. "Well, nowadays I go by Lakota, but for you I'll still answer to that name."

Puck twirled her around as if seeing her for the first time. "How?"

"Oberon banished my spirit to the Afterlife. The only way to get back to you was to be reincarnated but there were no guarantees that I would find you again. SO, Mab and I made a deal. I teach Alex and I get a new body. I'm also immortal meaning..."

Puck finished hugging her. "We can never be separated again."

Lakota hugged Puck back tight. "I love you Puck."

"I love you too Lakota."

Lakota pulled away to kiss Puck. She didn't have to say a thing. Puck moved her to the bed so they could consummate their relationship in her new form.

In the Valley of Souls...

Mab straighten the boy's shirt. The little boy had changed since his mother's transformation. He still looked like Puck but now his white hair was streaked with colors

and his cheekbones were a little higher than they were before. He tugged at the collar,

whining to Mab. "Do I have to wear this?"

Mab smiled. "Yes."

"Is it almost time?"

Mab smiled. "Soon." She picked the boy up and walked him to a bright light at the end of a crystal hallway.

The boy smiled big. "I'm going home?"

Mab nodded. "Yes, Little Prince. Mom and Dad are waiting for you."

The boy smiled. "Will you be there too? And Aduis?"

Mab nodded, placing the boy down. "Of course. We wouldn't miss it for anything. Now, go. They're waiting for you."

The boy squealed with laughter and ran into the light. Mab waved and turned to

find Aduis smiling at her. "You know you're pretty amazing when you try."

Mab smiled, taking her husband's arm. "OH do go on. I do so love it when you praise me."

Aduis laughed. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

Mab shook her head. "NO, getting out was my plan. This was just a happy side effect. Come, let us go see our son Oberon. There are many things that need to be explained. Mostly be you."

Aduis nodded. "You're going to release him?"

Mab patted Aduis' arm. "Not yet. He needs to grow up a bit first but it is my goal to have the royal family together again."

"Mab, I forgot how much you love a challenge."

Mab laughed as the two disappeared to another part of Limbo.

In Lakota's bedroom....

Puck and Lakota were sleeping side-by-side after their lovemaking. Lakota opened her eyes quick with shock. Without waking Puck, she touched her stomach and smiled. She kissed Puck's chest then went back to sleep happy. Her child was with her and Puck again just like Mab had promised. Happy tears trickled down her face. Puck awoke and wiped her tears with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, everything right. Everything's perfect. Our family is back together again."

Puck looked at her confused then his eyes widened with realization. He placed his hand on her stomach. "He's in there? Already?"

Lakota chuckled through her tears. "He has been waiting almost 300 years to be born."

Puck blinked back happy tears of his own. "Yeah, I can't wait to finally meet him."

Lakota took Puck's face in her hands and kissed him. "He feels the same way."

TBC


End file.
